Sparkling Days
by Airstrike
Summary: The Autobots have been known to battle even the toughest Decepticons and come out on top. But how will they fair when a small red sparkling is thrown into the mix? And how will this progress when some of the crew get a little attached?
1. Preview

_S_am - Ello! X3 There is more to this... but this is just a preview! Alright I gotta shoot before Storm realises! -is looking at his baby pictures-

_S_yndrome - Look at the next one! It's A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E! Roll Disclaimer Mate!

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS... BUT I OWN FIRESTORM! I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN THE REST OF THEM . I WISH I DID... BUT I DON'T... OTHERWISE I'D LIVE IN NEW YORK AND BE A VERY HAPPY BUNNY! .**

_Designation - Firestorm_

_Sparkling Days_

* * *

'Hide! M-must hide! D-don't move... B-but Master... Master will kill me! I-I'll be in terrible trouble! O-other Masters will tell him! T-tell him I ran away!'

"Where are you hiding you glitch?!"

'M-Master... H-he's here! S-stay hidden! B-but Master will find me! I-I'm in so much trouble! M-Master isn't going to like this! Master will kill me!'

"Show yourself and I might let you live!"

'S-should do what Master says... must... m-must obay Master! B-but Master will kill me for running! Master hates cowards... M-Master kills cowards...'

"Get your sorry aft out here glitch before I blow you out of your armour!"

"Megatron! Stay where you are!"

The grey tyrant turned, his crimson optics gleaming in anger. Alarms were blaring, gunshots were heard and explosions occasionally broke the killer silence that happened when either faction pulled off a momentary retreat. All of these echoed through the many hallways in the Auto-Bot's headquarters. Three mechs stood behind the Decepticon leader, their Auto-Bot insignias shining and their weapons gleaming. One, the middle mech, stepped infront of the other two. His doorwings shone a police badge, stiffened in irritation. Blue optics kept Megatron in sight as he slowly stepped to the left, momentarily infront of the white medical bot that stood there, before shifting again to stand to the side of their target.

'M-Masters in trouble... I-I should show myself... T-try and h-help him... B-be his shield... P-perhaps M-Master will take pity on me... a-and not kill me... b-but Master doesn't take pity... pity isn't in Masters vocabulary a-as Master Rumble told me...'

Megatron raised an optic ridge, bringing his fusion cannon online once more. He turned, now facing them. His dark optics continuously swapped targets, his weapon training on each of them before stopping on the third member, a red mech. The Decepticon leader smirked, his cannon slowly lowering to the soldiers orange chestplate. He was about to fire before a squealy, static filled radio call caused him to stop.

"Megatron! The Auto-Bots are swarming us out here! We need to fall back before we're obliterated!"

Taking one look around the room, the grey Decepticon's black hands balled into fists of irritation. His optics narrowed at the three mechs still standing firm infront of him, daring one of them to make a move. None of them so much as twitched, until he saw a hint of black and white in the corner of his optic. One had moved. Quickly switching targets, the tyrant fired at the bot before he took a step back to the doors behind him. The Auto-Bot fell, clutching the wound in pain and shutting his optics tightly as his weapon clanged on the ground nearby. Megatron smirked, shouting out aloud before opening an open channel to his troops.

"I'll be back for you Glitch! Decepticons! Retreat!"

'M-Master... H-he's going? Oh no... I'll be left behind! I s-should follow him... I must follow! I m-must get back to base b-before he kills me! B-but he'll know... h-he'll be told! M-Master Starscream will tell him! A-and Master Thundercracker will clarify along with Master Skywarp! I-if I go back... H-he'll p-punish me... B-but if I stay... he'll kill me! Oh.. what have I done!? W-what am I going to do?!'

"Prowl!" The white CMO bent beside their wounded comrade as the other chased after the retreating Decepticon leader. Prowl took a deep breath through his intakes before speaking, energon seeping out of the gun wound in his plating.

"It's fine Ratchet..."

"Fine my aft! He's hit you in the chestplate! Now do as your told and let me treat it!"

'A-Auto-Bots... T-they'll find me! T-they'll kill me! I-I'm Decepticon scum! N-nothing but dirt on a shoe! M-Master Skywarp said Auto-Bots kill Decepticons... B-but Master said t-they'd punish me! M-Master always right! M-Master tell Auto-bots t-to punish me! B-but Master said I'm not a Decepticon... A-and Auto-Bots only k-kill Decepticons... M-maybe Auto-Bots help me! N-no... Auto-Bots wouldn't help me... A-Auto-Bots k-kill... l-like Decepticons kill... O-oh no... A-Auto-Bots will give me back to Master! T-then Master... M-Master will kill me! O-or Master will do other things! T-things I don't like! B-but I have no rights! M-Master took me in... Master say I have no one... M-Master allowed to do anything to me...'

Ratchet carefully helped the SIC up as more wounded started flooding through the door. Prowl gritted his teeth as gears around the wound protested, hitting each other or grinding against loose wires. He carefully sat onto a berth, swinging his legs over the top of it and laying down as the medic started helping more and more wounded bots' to other medical berths. The red Auto-Bot from earlier limped into the room, two of his comrades helping him stay upright.

"Did he get you Blaster?"

"Nah man I got smacked by Starscream! Megatron ran away with his tailpipe between his legs!"

"Well at least he's gone! Wheeljack, First Aid, help Blaster to a free bed then give me a hand with these repairs"

The two mechs either side of Blaster nodded, slowly walking the damaged tapedeck to the other side of the room. Ratchet looked around. There wasn't many casulties, just a few damaged bots who had gotten in the way of a shot or two. Prowl had the shot wound to the chestplate, Blaster a damaged leg, Ironhide and Jazz spouting minor injuries on their chasis... and then there was the twins, obviously scraped up from a failed 'Jet Judo' stunt. He was in the far side of the room, but already the infamous sound of Sunstreaker whining about his destroyed paint job was hitting his audios. Sighing, the medbot moved towards the corner, picking up his trusty wrench from a nearby table on the way.

"Listen up! If you arn't damaged or not needed get your sorry afts outta here! This is a medbay not a chat room!"

The crowds became few as Auto-Bots departed. Several stopped to say goodbye to their comrades, before quickly dispirsing from the glare the CMO gave them.

The room slowly quietened as mechs fell into recharge after undergoing repairs. Wheeljack carefully put his tools away as he finished his work, the SIC infront of him sitting up, refusing to rest. First Aid sighed, joining both Ratchet and the inventor for a cube of energon as he cleaned his hands on a cloth.

"That everyone?"

"Yep... Prowl won't recharge though but everyone else should be ok"

"Jazz wants to stay awake for a little while too..."

"Well he can as long as he's silent. That means NO music whatsoever. They'll have to pick up on their lost sleep when they're out of here"

"Alright. I'll tell him in a minute"

First Aid took a sip from his cube, looking round the room. The battle hadn't been terrible, well, not as bad as they had been over the past few orns. He hadn't been on the battlefield, but from what he'd learnt from his paitents, Megatron hadn't been seen. Ratchet rubbed an optic, shuttering them in an attempt to stay online.

"Thing I found strange was Megatron was in here..."

"What? What would he want from the medbay?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out..."

'W-wha... Oh no... I.. I-I fell asleep! T-they haven't found me yet... P-perhaps I should-'

"Hey fellas! There's something over here!"

'N-No! T-they've found me! W-what should I do?! T-they'll give me back to Master! C-curl up... S-stay still... D-don't move! M-move a-and die!'

The three looked over. Jazz was shifting through a pile of old crates, his visor embedded in the boxes. Blaster slowly came out of recharge from the commotion, gently jumping off his berth to assist. Ratchet's blue optics narrowed in irritation as he stomped over to the two, Wheeljack and First Aid close on his heels.

"You two shouldn't be out of bed! Get back onto your own berths now!"

"Awah com'on Ratch! I saw something in here!"

"NOW!"

"Ratchets right Jazz! You shouldn't be moving whilst those repairs are healing!"

"Hey Jazz man! This it?" Everyones attention shifted to Blaster, his hands holding a red, transformer sized ball. It was smothered in burn marks, dents, scratches and dirt. Jazz looked up from the boxes, taking the object from his comrade and holding it in one hand so he could examine it.

'I-I'm dead... sssh... k-keep still... d-don't move...'

"What the heck is this? Wheeljack? Any ideas?"

"Looks like a football! Let's have a kick around!"

"NO!"

The grey inventor took the object from the sabotuers hands. He stared at the object for a few seconds, throwing it a few feet in the air before coming to a conclusion, his twin side panels lighting up as he spoke.

"I have no idea..."

"Let me see that..." Ratchet hastly took the ball, blinking a few times when he thought he felt it shudder. Rubbing over one of the burn marks gently, the medbot gasped when it shuddered again, a tiny squeak emitting from it.

'O-ow... H-hurts... Must get away! A-Auto-Bots h-hurt me more... A-Auto-Bots give me back to Master! B-but Master protects me f-from Auto-Bots... M-Master... M-Master help me!'

"Woah!"

"What is it Ratch?"

"It moved!"

"You're kidding me!"

"No! Look, hold it" The white medic shoved the object back into the tapedecks hands. He rubbed over the mark again. The object seemed to squirm, letting out a slightly louder squeal this time.

'N-No! D-don't make a noise! S-stop moving! Oow... P-please stop doing that... hurts... N-no! How dare you! T-they are y-your Masters! T-they c-can do what they want! M-Master Soundwave said so! I-I am inferior! All Masters m-may do what they please! Y-you arn't allowed to say no!'

"Woah You're right Ratch! The thing moved!"

"Where?" Jazz took the ball, rubbing over a different mark roughly. The ball gasped and shivered. Jazz's visor flashed in curiousity as he prodded another wound, emitting another squeal and more movement. Eventually, First Aid gently took the object, sitting down on an empty berth as he looked over the ball, twisting and turning it, being careful not to touch the marks like the others had. Everyone else stood behind him, watching as he felt the top of it. He gasped, looking back up at the others.

'I-It hurts... s-stop it... B-but t-this one... he.. he knows! H-he's figured it out! How?! B-but n-now they're all going to know! T-then they'll kill me! M-Master... he isn't here... h-he said he'll be back... h-he'll be back for me... t-to finish me off... t-to punish me further... t-to kill me... They... t-t-they'll give me back to Master! I-I don't want to go back t-to Master!'

"It's a-"

**"BOMB!"**

Everyone jumped, their attention shifting to the door. A shorter red and white mech stood in it, a datapad at his feet, a shaky index finger pointing at the object. Prowl turned to the bot, addressing him before Ratchet had a chance to grab his wrench.

"Red Alert! It's not a bomb! Infact, First Aid was about to explain what it is!"

"I-It is! It's a Decepticon Bomb I tell you! That's why Megatron was in here earlier! It's a plot! Why can't anyone else see it?! The other Decepticons kept us busy while he came in here and planted it! Why can't you see that?!"

'M-Master... N-no... D-don't give me b-back to him! P-please...'

Upon hearing the tyrants name, the object shuddered. First Aid gently rubbed the top of the ball, earning a confused yet blank look from the rest of the awake occupants in the room. Red Alert's paranoia shifted to the medic in training, his finger following.

'W-why is he being nice? W-what is that other one saying? H-he's too far away... I-I can't hear him properly... H-he talks about Master...'

"T-That isn't First Aid! He's a Decepticon spy! He's been sent to make sure we don't defuse the bomb! It's all part of their plan! It's a-"

**"RED ALERT!"** Ratchet was steaming. The white medic stomped over to the door, grabbing one of the smallers' red horns tightly and pulling him closer so they were both optic level.

**"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE WALKING INTO MY MEDBAY, DISTURBING MY PAITENTS AND ACCUSING MY STAFF!? GET OUT AND STAY OUT BEFORE I TAKE YOU APART AND REFORMAT YOUR PARTS INTO A TOASTER OVEN!"**

The security director didn't have time to speak again before he was shoved out the door roughly by the angered medic. The occupiers of the room stared, completely frozen to the spot as he sealed the door shut behind the red and white, picking up the datapad on the ground, reading the first line, then tossing it aside before returning to the group.

"You were saying Aid?"

"Erm... oh yeah... this" he held the object up for the others to see. The ball was completely still, not ushering a sound. Ratchet stepped forward, brushing another wound and watching the red ball squirm. The medic in training lowered it again, stroking its surface.

"This is a sparkling..."

"What?!" the other four members of the crowd looked at one another. Jazz and Blaster looked at each other, horrified expressions on their faceplates.

"S-so when we were..."

First Aid nodded.

"A-and when it was..."

Another nod.

"Oh man... Dude we were hurtin the poor lil thing!" Blasters optics hit the floor. Wheeljack carefully took the ball from First Aid, this time being incredibly gentle with it.

'T-they know... Masters... I-I'm here to serve... B-but Master Starscream told me they're evil a-and I shouldn't! B-but if they are evil why are they being nice? W-why arn't they hurting me anymore? W-why haven't they killed me? A-all Masters said A-Auto-Bots won't spare me... s-said they'd kill me... S-so why haven't they yet? P-perhaps they want information... B-but I know nothing! M-Master never... Master... W-what if they give me back now they know!? I-I don't want to g-go back t-to them... t-to him... t-to Master...'

"I've heard about sparklings curling into balls... but this is a little extreme don't you think?"

"Alright..." Everyone focused back to Ratchet who clapped his hands together. The CMO looked at each of his comrades, coming optic to visor with Jazz first of all, Blaster not too far behind him.

"You. You and Blaster are getting your afts back into bed before I fragging weld you to them. Wheeljack, get some recharge. Prowl." He turned, focusing his attention to the stubborn tactition sitting up on his medical berth in the corner. The SIC looked up upon hearing his designation, leaning forward. Ratchet's optics narrowed.

"You are going to recharge and let your self repair systems finish off or I swear to Primus I will knock you out myself!"

Prowl bit his bottom lip, nodding. The medic's gaze shifted and softened, looking down at his assistant and the so-called sparkling.

"See if you can't get it to uncurl so we can assess the damage. Poor thing's probably petrified out of it's processors of us all now"

First Aid nodded again.

"I'll see what I can do"

"Good..." The CMO yawed, his blue optics dimming slightly. Everyone agreed to the medics terms, turning back to do their duties. Jazz and Blaster shared a few quiet words, telling each other they would have to apologize to the sparkling when it uncurled. Prowl was already drifting off into recharge, laying down properly as his optics finally offlined. Wheeljack left without another word and First Aid carefully moved so he was sitting on the berth a little better. Ratchet stayed for a little while, but eventually he had to retreat to his quarters before he collapsed from exhaustion. Once the room was silent, First Aid gently stroaked the red ball on his lap, reciving a pained squeak and a shiver from it.

"It's alright I won't hurt you... come on out so I can help you..."

'W-what... i-is he talking to me? B-but what if... ooh...'

There was a gasp from the ball as the medic in training continued to gently rub the top armour, then a shiver before the object loosened slightly. He felt the ball relax a little as he stroaked, his feather light touch tracing around the larger wounds and being ever so gentle on the lighter ones.

"That's it... Don't worry no ones going to hurt you..."

'B-but what... I-I shouldn't... B-but he said... I-I... I-I'm disobaying orders... I-I should obey...'

"Come on now... its just you and me... I'm not going to hurt you I promise..."

'F-face your end... Master would be disgraced if I s-stayed like this w-when I died... H-he's always been embarrised about m-me... a-always leaving m-me...'

There was a frightened squeak and whimper, but slowly the ball uncurled. First Aid smiled under his faceplate as two wide, glazed, light grey optics appeared from the ball, followed by two arms, a tiny chestplate, and eventually two small feet. The childs entire body was covered in the same scrapes, burns and dents, some of them looking older than others, an obvious sign of mistreatment. Every movement sounded painful, gears scraping gears and metal creaking filling the medbot's audios everytime the little one moved. There was no insignia on the child. There was no burn of the Decepticon mark, but neither was there the cherry red of an Auto-Bot one either. The sparkling cringed, its small faceplate covered in energon and tears. The childs damaged, red armoured arms came up to protect its face, a shaky whimper emitting from its vocaliser. When nothing happened, the sparkling lowered its arms, sucking on its right thumb innocently as it stared up at the medics blue visor, pain barely hidden behind the lifeless grey.

"See... that wasn't too hard was it?"

'A-actually it was... N-no! Don't answer back! I-it's rude! D-don't speak... D-don't usher a word... T-that's what Master told me! D-don't say a word!'

First Aid lifted a hand to activate his comm link, but slowly lowered it when the sparkling in his hands squealed and curled up, shaking in fright. The medic blinked under his visor. Surely he didn't think...

"Did... did you think I was going to hit you?"

The sparkling didn't reply, but the reaction had told him everything. Carefully shifting his care to his chestplate, the medic in training stood, carrying the little one towards the CMOs quarters. He had told him to wake him if there was any change with the sparkling.

'W-where is he taking me? W-whe... whats that noise? Where... Where is it coming from?'

First Aid stopped as the little one shifted. The red bundle of wires listened, it's damaged faceplate clouded with curiousity. The little one shifted to the centre of the medics plating, one audio laying on it, listening to his gentle spark beat rythemicly. The sparkling gasped, moving slightly to get a better hold on where it listened.

'W-whats that... w-why does the Auto-Bots spark sound different? I-it's... peaceful...and... re...relaxing...'

The sparklings optics dimmed as it listened. First Aid gently stroaked the red forms helm, lulling the younger into recharge. A quiet squeak emitted from the smallers vocaliser before two heavy optic lids slowly closed and a battered body gently relaxed. The sparkling continued to suck its thumb, kneeling in an awquard position on the medbot as it slept, listening to his spark pulse gently. When the medic tried to move the little red bot, it whined weakly, nuzzling closer to the sound.

Eventually giving up, First Aid walked back over to the berth he had been sitting on, laying down with the sparkling on top, still sucking its thumb, an audio firmly on his chestplate, its other tiny hand sprawled out nearby. He'd bother Ratchet in the next cycle. As if sensing it was no longer vertical, the sparkling brought its tiny legs up, curling up into a normal protective ball that all sparklings did when recharging. First Aid smiled slightly again, covering the sparklings tiny body with his hand like a blanket. The little red jumped and curled up tighter, but thankfully it didn't wake up. Instead, it nuzzled the medics chestplate again as if it was trying to shuffle closer to the gentle beating of his spark.

"Megatron failed yet again! If I were leader we'd have that glitch back here by now!"

"No we wouldn't! You wouldn't of gotten any further than Megatron did! Infact I don't even think you would've gotten THAT close!"

"Silence you dolt! Remember who called the retreat!"

"Remember who was _LEADING_ the retreat Starscream!"

"**ENOUGH!"**

The Decepticons quarrel subsided as the grey tyrant stood up, his hands still balled into fists. Starscream stood firm, Thundercracker and Skywarp standing not to far behind him. Crimson optics met momentarily as Megatron stomped forward and brought up a fist, smashing the seeker round the face. Starscream wailed, falling to the ground. The Decepticon leader scowled, grabbing the fallen jet and hoisting him back up by the neck, optics meeting yet again.

"If you think you can do better Starscream, Go back to the Auto-bot base and prove it! There is no room in the Decepticon army for selfish, insobordinates like you!"

The seeker shut his optics as he was thrown accross the room, colliding with the wall nearby. Megatron's optics looked around the room.

"Anyone ELSE wish to question me?!"

The room was silent. Nobody moved. An evil smirk covered the tyrants face.

"Good. I have an idea to get that sparkling back. Repair, Recharge and Reload Decepticons! This time we shall not fail! We fly at dawn!"

First Aid's visor onlined as he slowly came out of recharge. He looked around, realising he was still in the medbay and sitting up. He froze as he felt something on his chestplate move, a squeak emitting from its vocaliser. Gently moving his arm, the medic in training managed to activate his comm. link without disturbing the little red sparkling still curled over his spark.

"Ratchet. This is First Aid. Are you awake?"

"Aid... What are you doing up this time in the morning?"

"Come into the medbay... very slowly and very quietly..."

"Why?"

First Aid smiled under his faceplate, stroking the sparkling on his chest. The little one shuffled, curling up a little tighter as it stayed in recharge.

"I've made some progress with the sparkling..."

"I'll be right there"

A few seconds after the comm. link had closed, the door to Ratchets close quarters hissed open. Slowly, the white medic emerged from the darkness of the room, his optics lighting up as he quietly crept out into the large medical facility. He spied First Aid immeadiatly, his blue optics shifting to the sleeping bundle on his chestplate.

"Is that..."

"Yeah..."

The white medic crossed his arms over his chestplate as he looked at the damaged child suspiciously. The sparkling was recharging in a perculiar way, its ankles and wrists overlapping each other like someone had tied them together. Pain was showing obviously on its faceplate, its legs twitching occasionally but staying together firmly. It didn't seem to be taking in air through its intakes properly either, every twitch causing a hiccup or hitch in its breathing pattern.

"Why is it recharging like that?"

"I was wondering that myself... but everytime I move its arms or legs, it moves them back a few clicks later. I can't move with it on me like this, but I don't want to wake the poor thing up... I don't think its recharged in a while"

"Here. I'll take it"

The child shivered underneath the younger medics hand, nuzzling its audio still sitting firmly on top of his spark. The red bundle of wires whimpered weakly as it felt someone gently pry away the thing it was resting on, its thumb leaving its mouth as two tiny hands tried to hold onto the metal.

'N-no... W-where... D-did I...'

Ratchet picked the sparkling up so First Aid could move, not noticing as its lifeless grey optics powered up dimly. Unlike the CMO however, First Aid had noticed, pointing it out to his comrade. The child gasped, optics powering up brightly as it sqeaked and looked around. Ratchet gently parted the childs wrists, carefully examining the damage on the sparklings frame before activating an internal scan to check its circuitry.

'I-I fell asleep... O-on... N-no... I was bad! I-I'm not allowed to recharge on berths! O-only under them! T-they'll tell Master! M-Master punish me! T-this... H-he hurt me before! H-he'll hurt me again! T-then Master will hurt me! Q-quick! Run! Hide! No! G-get in trouble! Already in trouble! G-get in more trouble! N-no! Must run! M-must g-get a-away!'

The sparkling screamed, jumping out of the white medics grip and onto the ground. It emitted a weak yelp when its legs seemed to buckle under its weight, reducing it to a crawl as it shot underneath the berth. First Aid jumped up, bending down next to the berth to try and see the child, Ratchet joining him momentarily.

"Well its a mech thats for sure. Thing is, how the heck are we going to get him out of there?"

"I have an idea, but you need to back away"

"What? Why?"

First Aid sat back up, resting on his knees.

"Last night, he wouldn't uncurl or recharge until the room was empty and dead silent. So if he thinks the rooms quiet again, perhaps he'll come out..."

"Might work. Alright" Ratchet stood back up, walking back over to the door leading to his quarters. The sparkling underneath the berth squeaked, watching as the medics large shadow faded, then disappeared out of his view. The other shadow remained, growing darker as the figure casting it bent down again, blocking out the natural light.

"Hey... do you remember me little guy? Don't worry... it's just you and me again..."

'N-no... w-was bad... slept on berth... h-hurt me...'

The damaged red sparkling shuffled away into the far corner, whimpering as its frame brushed the top of the berth. First Aid sighed, shifting so he was laying flat on his stomach. Ratchet watched on from the corner of the room in silence. He wasn't convinced the younger medics plan would work, but at the moment he didn't have any alternative than to ask someone to lift the bed up whilst he grabbed the child. That would result on frightening the sparkling further, turning its hopes of forgetting its probably traumatic past to slim to none. So instead he watched, unable to do anything else.

"I won't hurt you... nobody here will hurt you... Don't worry... I'll protect you... Nobody will harm you or touch you if you don't want them to..."

'F-friends? W-what are friends? W-will he protect me? F-from Master? But Master isn't here... M-Master left m-me... W-will he let me hear sound again? S-spark... gentle... N-not like Masters... N-not like other Masters...'

First Aid moved back a little when the little mech squeaked, then a shuffling as the sparkling moved. Hesitantly, a small dented red helm popped out from under the berth, followed by two damaged arms. The younger whimpered, crawling out of his hiding spot and towards the medic. Ratchet watched on as he moved, his two lifeless grey optics suddenly spotting the CMO standing in the corner. When the white mech didn't move, the little mech's optics looked away and back to the other medic infront of him.

First Aid kept still as the sparkling approached shakily, stopping for a few seconds before edging closer. Sitting up on his knees, the little red mech gently touched the medics chestplate, feeling around for something. Lifting an arm up slowly so he didn't frighten the sparkling, First Aid carefully took the childs wandering hand, placing it over his spark. The red mech gasped, looking from his hand to the visor of the medbot. Ratchet watched, astounded as the young medic nodded to the sparkling. The child edged slowly closer, his head moving forwards, eventually resting his right audio on top of his damaged hand.

'I-I can feel it... a-and hear it... gentle spark... n-no bad... n-no evil... pure... sweet gentle spark...'

"No one's going to hurt you..."

'T-truth... n-no change in spark... i-in gentle spark... peaceful...'

"I promise..."

'Gentle spark will protect me... F-from evil Masters...'

The sparklings optics dimmed as he listened to First Aids spark pulse, his small hand falling back to his side as he nuzzled in closer. Stroking the back of the little mechs helm, First Aid gently lifted the child from the ground, turning to face the CMO still standing in the corner as his care sighed, relaxing as he listened to the beat inside the younger medics chestplate. Ratchet pushed himself off the wall, quietly walking over. He looked at the sparkling, running two of his fingers down the little mechs side, watching as he shivered and shuffled closer to the other medbot for warmth.

"Where did you learn that?"

First Aid shrugged, stroking the little one as he drifted into a light recharge. Ratchet eyed up the childs wrists and ankles. They were firmly together again, but the way he was resting, black marks and old cuts could be seen around the other burns and scrapes. Carefully, the older medic lifted one of the sparklings arms, his index finger feeling around the little ones wrists. Having sensative hands meant he could feel all the tiny scrapes and chapes where the child had been bound together forcefully and tightly, his binds cutting into the metal and wiring that surrounded his wrist armour. Looking back up, the medic came optics to optics with the said sparkling, his wide greys watching what the CMO was doing cautiously.

'I-Is he going to... N-no... gentle spark wouldn't allow it... gentle spark promised... s-show him... s-show him wounds M-Masters did... l-let him look... let gentle spark look... t-they won't hurt...'

Ratchet watched on as the sparkling hesitated, before retreating his arm back slightly and pressing down the armour. It clicked, loosening for easy access. The armour around his wrists and ankles were different to the rest of it, the metal a lighter shade of red and cylinder shaped. It didn't match his frame at all. The little red mech carefully pulled the armour open slightly then gulped, looking up at the younger medic before moving the open armoured area forward again. First Aid looked on as the little red mech handed his arm back to the CMO slowly, his optics only leaving his to open the panel. Ratchet blinked, looking from the open panel to the sparkling before finally remeeting the childs optics.

"Can I?"

The sparkling nodded slowly, wincing slightly when Ratchet carefully removed the armour. The two medics gasped at what they saw. The childs wrist circuitry was black, all the way up to his elbow where a secondary plating of armour was attached. Wires burnt or damaged, nothing looking intact at all. The systems stank of decay and burnt metal, pieces of black crumbling off with the armour like charcoal. The child looked down at it, his optics glazed in pain and fear. He whimpered, shuffling into his caretaker a little more for reassurance. Ratchet brushed the top of the circuits, black powder rubbing off onto his fingers. The sparkling cringed, pulling his arm away slightly.

"Sorry... Who did this to you? A-and why?"

'S-should I-I... T-tell him... T-tell nice man a-and gentle spark... s-speak... M-Master isn't here now... Master won't know...'

"P-punishment..."

* * *

_S_am - Und zat is a rap! -turns the page- AWWAH! wook he's sucking his thumb!

_S_yndrome - I told ya! He was so cute as a tyke!

_F_irestorm - What are you two up to? ¬¬

_B_oth - -hides pictures- Nothin... 3

_-Transmission Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	2. Sparkling Continued

_S_am - Hello again all!

_S_yndrome - Sam! Look at this one!

_S_am - Hmm? -looks at picture- AWWWAH! Photocopy that one as well for me!

_S_yndrome - Alright!

_S_am - Anyway, Me and Syndrome found some more of Firestorms past memory files, and thought you might want to have a read! :D I'll mark the stuff on the previous page in _italics _so you can find out where you left off easily! Because I'm nice like that! . Don't think I need another Discliamer... so I'll just get on with the title and such!

* * *

_Designation - Firestorm_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

_Sparkling Days_

* * *

_'Hide! M-must hide! D-don't move... B-but Master... Master will kill me! I-I'll be in terrible trouble! O-other Masters will tell him! T-tell him I ran away!' _

_"Where are you hiding you glitch?!" _

_'M-Master... H-he's here! S-stay hidden! B-but Master will find me! I-I'm in so much trouble! M-Master isn't going to like this! Master will kill me!' _

_"Show yourself and I might let you live!" _

_'S-should do what Master says... must... m-must obey Master! B-but Master will kill me for running! Master hates cowards... M-Master kills cowards...' _

_"Get your sorry aft out here glitch before I blow you out of your armour!" _

_"Megatron! Stay where you are!" _

_The grey tyrant turned, his crimson optics gleaming in anger. Alarms were blaring, gunshots were heard and explosions occasionally broke the killer silence that happened when either faction pulled off a momentary retreat. All of these echoed through the many hallways in the Auto-Bot's headquarters. Three mechs stood behind the Decepticon leader, their Auto-Bot insignias shining and their weapons gleaming. One, the middle mech, stepped in front of the other two. His doorwings shone a police badge, stiffened in irritation. Blue optics kept Megatron in sight as he slowly stepped to the left, momentarily in front of the white medical bot that stood there, before shifting again to stand to the side of their target. _

_'M-Masters in trouble... I-I should show myself... T-try and h-help him... B-be his shield... P-perhaps M-Master will take pity on me... a-and not kill me... b-but Master doesn't take pity... pity isn't in Masters vocabulary a-as Master Rumble told me...'_

_Megatron raised an optic ridge, bringing his fusion cannon online once more. He turned, now facing them. His dark optics continuously swapped targets, his weapon training on each of them before stopping on the third member, a red mech. The Decepticon leader smirked, his cannon slowly lowering to the soldiers orange chestplate. He was about to fire before a squealy, static filled radio call caused him to stop. _

_"Megatron! The Auto-Bots are swarming us out here! We need to fall back before we're obliterated!" _

_Taking one look around the room, the grey Decepticon's black hands balled into fists of irritation. His optics narrowed at the three mechs still standing firm in front of him, daring one of them to make a move. None of them so much as twitched, until he saw a hint of black and white in the corner of his optic. One had moved. Quickly switching targets, the tyrant fired at the bot before he took a step back to the doors behind him. The Auto-Bot fell, clutching the wound in pain and shutting his optics tightly as his weapon clanged on the ground nearby. Megatron smirked, shouting out aloud before opening an open channel to his troops._

_"I'll be back for you Glitch! Decepticons! Retreat!"_

_'M-Master... H-he's going? Oh no... I'll be left behind! I s-should follow him... I must follow! I m-must get back to base b-before he kills me! B-but he'll know... h-he'll be told! M-Master Starscream will tell him! A-and Master Thundercracker will clarify along with Master Skywarp! I-if I go back... H-he'll p-punish me... B-but if I stay... he'll kill me! Oh.. what have I done!? W-what am I going to do?!'_

_"Prowl!" The white CMO bent beside their wounded comrade as the other chased after the retreating Decepticon leader. Prowl took a deep breath through his intakes before speaking, energon seeping out of the gun wound in his plating. _

_"It's fine Ratchet..." _

_"Fine my aft! He's hit you in the chestplate! Now do as your told and let me treat it!"_

_'A-Auto-Bots... T-they'll find me! T-they'll kill me! I-I'm Decepticon scum! N-nothing but dirt on a shoe! M-Master Skywarp said Auto-Bots kill Decepticons... B-but Master said t-they'd punish me! M-Master always right! M-Master tell Auto-bots t-to punish me! B-but Master said I'm not a Decepticon... A-and Auto-Bots only k-kill Decepticons... M-maybe Auto-Bots help me! N-no... Auto-Bots wouldn't help me... A-Auto-Bots k-kill... l-like Decepticons kill... O-oh no... A-Auto-Bots will give me back to Master! T-then Master... M-Master will kill me! O-or Master will do other things! T-things I don't like! B-but I have no rights! M-Master took me in... Master say I have no one... M-Master allowed to do anything to me...'_

_Ratchet carefully helped the SIC up as more wounded started flooding through the door. Prowl gritted his teeth as gears around the wound protested, hitting each other or grinding against loose wires. He carefully sat onto a berth, swinging his legs over the top of it and laying down as the medic started helping more and more wounded bots' to other medical berths. The red Auto-Bot from earlier limped into the room, two of his comrades helping him stay upright. _

_"Did he get you Blaster?" _

_"Nah man I got smacked by Starscream! Megatron ran away with his tailpipe between his legs!"_

_"Well at least he's gone! Wheeljack, First Aid, help Blaster to a free bed then give me a hand with these repairs" _

_The two mechs either side of Blaster nodded, slowly walking the damaged tapedeck to the other side of the room. Ratchet looked around. There wasn't many casualties, just a few damaged bots who had gotten in the way of a shot or two. Prowl had the shot wound to the chestplate, Blaster a damaged leg, Ironhide and Jazz spouting minor injuries on their chassis... and then there was the twins, obviously scraped up from a failed 'Jet Judo' stunt. He was in the far side of the room, but already the infamous sound of Sunstreaker whining about his destroyed paint job was hitting his audios. Sighing, the medbot moved towards the corner, picking up his trusty wrench from a nearby table on the way._

_"Listen up! If you aren't damaged or not needed get your sorry afts outta here! This is a medbay not a chat room!" _

_The crowds became few as Auto-Bots departed. Several stopped to say goodbye to their comrades, before quickly dispersing from the glare the CMO gave them._

_--_

_The room slowly quietened as mechs fell into recharge after undergoing repairs. Wheeljack carefully put his tools away as he finished his work, the SIC in front of him sitting up, refusing to rest. First Aid sighed, joining both Ratchet and the inventor for a cube of energon as he cleaned his hands on a cloth. _

_"That everyone?" _

_"Yep... Prowl won't recharge though but everyone else should be ok" _

_"Jazz wants to stay awake for a little while too..." _

_"Well he can as long as he's silent. That means NO music whatsoever. They'll have to pick up on their lost sleep when they're out of here"_

_"Alright. I'll tell him in a minute"_

_First Aid took a sip from his cube, looking round the room. The battle hadn't been terrible, well, not as bad as they had been over the past few orns. He hadn't been on the battlefield, but from what he'd learnt from his patients, Megatron hadn't been seen. Ratchet rubbed an optic, shuttering them in an attempt to stay online. _

_"Thing I found strange was Megatron was in here..." _

_"What? What would he want from the medbay?"_

_"That's what I'm trying to figure out..." _

_'W-wha... Oh no... I.. I-I fell asleep! T-they haven't found me yet... P-perhaps I should-' _

_"Hey fellas! There's something over here!" _

_'N-No! T-they've found me! W-what should I do?! T-they'll give me back to Master! C-curl up... S-stay still... D-don't move! M-move a-and die!' _

_The three looked over. Jazz was shifting through a pile of old crates, his visor embedded in the boxes. Blaster slowly came out of recharge from the commotion, gently jumping off his berth to assist. Ratchet's blue optics narrowed in irritation as he stomped over to the two, Wheeljack and First Aid close on his heels._

_"You two shouldn't be out of bed! Get back onto your own berths now!" _

_"Awah com'on Ratch! I saw something in here!" _

_"NOW!"_

_"Ratchets right Jazz! You shouldn't be moving whilst those repairs are healing!"_

_"Hey Jazz man! This it?" Everyone's attention shifted to Blaster, his hands holding a red, transformer sized ball. It was smothered in burn marks, dents, scratches and dirt. Jazz looked up from the boxes, taking the object from his comrade and holding it in one hand so he could examine it. _

_'I-I'm dead... sssh... k-keep still... d-don't move...'_

_"What the heck is this? Wheeljack? Any ideas?"_

_"Looks like a football! Let's have a kick around!"_

_"NO!" _

_The grey inventor took the object from the saboteurs hands. He stared at the object for a few seconds, throwing it a few feet in the air before coming to a conclusion, his twin side panels lighting up as he spoke._

_"I have no idea..." _

_"Let me see that..." Ratchet hastily took the ball, blinking a few times when he thought he felt it shudder. Rubbing over one of the burn marks gently, the medbot gasped when it shuddered again, a tiny squeak emitting from it._

_'O-ow... H-hurts... Must get away! A-Auto-Bots h-hurt me more... A-Auto-Bots give me back to Master! B-but Master protects me f-from Auto-Bots... M-Master... M-Master help me!' _

_"Woah!" _

_"What is it Ratch?" _

_"It moved!" _

_"You're kidding me!" _

_"No! Look, hold it" The white medic shoved the object back into the tapedecks hands. He rubbed over the mark again. The object seemed to squirm, letting out a slightly louder squeal this time. _

_'N-No! D-don't make a noise! S-stop moving! Oow... P-please stop doing that... hurts... N-no! How dare you! T-they are y-your Masters! T-they c-can do what they want! M-Master Soundwave said so! I-I am inferior! All Masters m-may do what they please! Y-you aren't allowed to say no!' _

_"Woah You're right Ratch! The thing moved!" _

_"Where?" Jazz took the ball, rubbing over a different mark roughly. The ball gasped and shivered. Jazz's visor flashed in curiosity as he prodded another wound, emitting another squeal and more movement. Eventually, First Aid gently took the object, sitting down on an empty berth as he looked over the ball, twisting and turning it, being careful not to touch the marks like the others had. Everyone else stood behind him, watching as he felt the top of it. He gasped, looking back up at the others._

_'I-It hurts... s-stop it... B-but t-this one... he.. he knows! H-he's figured it out! How?! B-but n-now they're all going to know! T-then they'll kill me! M-Master... he isn't here... h-he said he'll be back... h-he'll be back for me... t-to finish me off... t-to punish me further... t-to kill me... They... t-t-they'll give me back to Master! I-I don't want to go back t-to Master!'_

_"It's a-"_

_"BOMB!" _

_Everyone jumped, their attention shifting to the door. A shorter red and white mech stood in it, a datapad at his feet, a shaky index finger pointing at the object. Prowl turned to the bot, addressing him before Ratchet had a chance to grab his wrench._

_"Red Alert! It's not a bomb! Infact, First Aid was about to explain what it is!"_

_"I-It is! It's a Decepticon Bomb I tell you! That's why Megatron was in here earlier! It's a plot! Why can't anyone else see it?! The other Decepticons kept us busy while he came in here and planted it! Why can't you see that?!" _

_'M-Master... N-no... D-don't give me b-back to him! P-please...'_

_Upon hearing the tyrants name, the object shuddered. First Aid gently rubbed the top of the ball, earning a confused yet blank look from the rest of the awake occupants in the room. Red Alert's paranoia shifted to the medic in training, his finger following._

_'W-why is he being nice? W-what is that other one saying? H-he's too far away... I-I can't hear him properly... H-he talks about Master...'_

_"T-That isn't First Aid! He's a Decepticon spy! He's been sent to make sure we don't defuse the bomb! It's all part of their plan! It's a-"_

_"RED ALERT!" Ratchet was steaming. The white medic stomped over to the door, grabbing one of the smallers' red horns tightly and pulling him closer so they were both optic level._

_"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE WALKING INTO MY MEDBAY, DISTURBING MY PAITENTS AND ACCUSING MY STAFF!? GET OUT AND STAY OUT BEFORE I TAKE YOU APART AND REFORMAT YOUR PARTS INTO A TOASTER OVEN!"_

_The security director didn't have time to speak again before he was shoved out the door roughly by the angered medic. The occupiers of the room stared, completely frozen to the spot as he sealed the door shut behind the red and white, picking up the datapad on the ground, reading the first line, then tossing it aside before returning to the group. _

_"You were saying Aid?" _

_"Erm... oh yeah... this" he held the object up for the others to see. The ball was completely still, not ushering a sound. Ratchet stepped forward, brushing another wound and watching the red ball squirm. The medic in training lowered it again, stroking its surface._

_"This is a sparkling..." _

_"What?!" the other four members of the crowd looked at one another. Jazz and Blaster looked at each other, horrified expressions on their faceplates. _

_"S-so when we were..." _

_First Aid nodded._

_"A-and when it was..." _

_Another nod. _

_"Oh man... Dude we were hurtin the poor lil thing!" Blasters optics hit the floor. Wheeljack carefully took the ball from First Aid, this time being incredibly gentle with it. _

_'T-they know... Masters... I-I'm here to serve... B-but Master Starscream told me they're evil a-and I shouldn't! B-but if they are evil why are they being nice? W-why aren't they hurting me anymore? W-why haven't they killed me? A-all Masters said A-Auto-Bots won't spare me... s-said they'd kill me... S-so why haven't they yet? P-perhaps they want information... B-but I know nothing! M-Master never... Master... W-what if they give me back now they know!? I-I don't want to g-go back t-to them... t-to him... t-to Master...'_

_"I've heard about sparklings curling into balls... but this is a little extreme don't you think?"_

_"Alright..." Everyone focused back to Ratchet who clapped his hands together. The CMO looked at each of his comrades, coming optic to visor with Jazz first of all, Blaster not too far behind him._

_"You. You and Blaster are getting your afts back into bed before I fragging weld you to them. Wheeljack, get some recharge. Prowl." He turned, focusing his attention to the stubborn tactician sitting up on his medical berth in the corner. The SIC looked up upon hearing his designation, leaning forward. Ratchet's optics narrowed._

_"You are going to recharge and let your self repair systems finish off or I swear to Primus I will knock you out myself!" _

_Prowl bit his bottom lip, nodding. The medic's gaze shifted and softened, looking down at his assistant and the so-called sparkling. _

_"See if you can't get it to uncurl so we can assess the damage. Poor thing's probably petrified out of it's processors of us all now" _

_First Aid nodded again._

_"I'll see what I can do" _

_"Good..." The CMO yawed, his blue optics dimming slightly. Everyone agreed to the medics terms, turning back to do their duties. Jazz and Blaster shared a few quiet words, telling each other they would have to apologize to the sparkling when it uncurled. Prowl was already drifting off into recharge, laying down properly as his optics finally offlined. Wheeljack left without another word and First Aid carefully moved so he was sitting on the berth a little better. Ratchet stayed for a little while, but eventually he had to retreat to his quarters before he collapsed from exhaustion. Once the room was silent, First Aid gently stroked the red ball on his lap, receiving a pained squeak and a shiver from it._

_"It's alright I won't hurt you... come on out so I can help you..." _

_'W-what... I-is he talking to me? B-but what if... ooh...' _

_There was a gasp from the ball as the medic in training continued to gently rub the top armour, then a shiver before the object loosened slightly. He felt the ball relax a little as he stroked, his feather light touch tracing around the larger wounds and being ever so gentle on the lighter ones. _

_"That's it... Don't worry no ones going to hurt you..." _

_'B-but what... I-I shouldn't... B-but he said... I-I... I-I'm disobeying orders... I-I should obey...' _

_"Come on now... its just you and me... I'm not going to hurt you I promise..." _

_'F-face your end... Master would be disgraced if I s-stayed like this w-when I died... H-he's always been embarrassed about m-me... a-always leaving m-me...'_

_There was a frightened squeak and whimper, but slowly the ball uncurled. First Aid smiled under his faceplate as two wide, glazed, light grey optics appeared from the ball, followed by two arms, a tiny chestplate, and eventually two small feet. The child's entire body was covered in the same scrapes, burns and dents, some of them looking older than others, an obvious sign of mistreatment. Every movement sounded painful, gears scraping gears and metal creaking filling the medbot's audios everytime the little one moved. There was no insignia on the child. There was no burn of the Decepticon mark, but neither was there the cherry red of an Auto-Bot one either. The sparkling cringed, its small faceplate covered in energon and tears. The child's damaged, red armoured arms came up to protect its face, a shaky whimper emitting from its vocaliser. When nothing happened, the sparkling lowered its arms, sucking on its right thumb innocently as it stared up at the medics blue visor, pain barely hidden behind the lifeless grey._

_"See... that wasn't too hard was it?" _

_'A-actually it was... N-no! Don't answer back! I-it's rude! D-don't speak... D-don't usher a word... T-that's what Master told me! D-don't say a word!'_

_First Aid lifted a hand to activate his comm. link, but slowly lowered it when the sparkling in his hands squealed and curled up, shaking in fright. The medic blinked under his visor. Surely he didn't think..._

_"Did... did you think I was going to hit you?"_

_The sparkling didn't reply, but the reaction had told him everything. Carefully shifting his care to his chestplate, the medic in training stood, carrying the little one towards the CMOs quarters. He had told him to wake him if there was any change with the sparkling. _

_'W-where is he taking me? W-whe... what's that noise? Where... Where is it coming from?' _

_First Aid stopped as the little one shifted. The red bundle of wires listened, it's damaged faceplate clouded with curiosity. The little one shifted to the centre of the medics plating, one audio laying on it, listening to his gentle spark beat rhythmically. The sparkling gasped, moving slightly to get a better hold on where it listened. _

_'W-what's that... w-why does the Auto-Bots spark sound different? I-it's... peaceful...and... re...relaxing...' _

_The sparklings optics dimmed as it listened. First Aid gently stroked the red forms helm, lulling the younger into recharge. A quiet squeak emitted from the smallers vocaliser before two heavy optic lids slowly closed and a battered body gently relaxed. The sparkling continued to suck its thumb, kneeling in an awquard position on the medbot as it slept, listening to his spark pulse gently. When the medic tried to move the little red bot, it whined weakly, nuzzling closer to the sound. _

_Eventually giving up, First Aid walked back over to the berth he had been sitting on, laying down with the sparkling on top, still sucking its thumb, an audio firmly on his chestplate, its other tiny hand sprawled out nearby. He'd bother Ratchet in the next cycle. As if sensing it was no longer vertical, the sparkling brought its tiny legs up, curling up into a normal protective ball that all sparklings did when recharging. First Aid smiled slightly again, covering the sparklings tiny body with his hand like a blanket. The little red jumped and curled up tighter, but thankfully it didn't wake up. Instead, it nuzzled the medics chestplate again as if it was trying to shuffle closer to the gentle beating of his spark. _

_--_

_"Megatron failed yet again! If I were leader we'd have that glitch back here by now!" _

_"No we wouldn't! You wouldn't of gotten any further than Megatron did! Infact I don't even think you would've gotten THAT close!" _

_"Silence you dolt! Remember who called the retreat!"_

_"Remember who was LEADING the retreat Starscream!" _

_"ENOUGH!" _

_The Decepticons quarrel subsided as the grey tyrant stood up, his hands still balled into fists. Starscream stood firm, Thundercracker and Skywarp standing not to far behind him. Crimson optics met momentarily as Megatron stomped forward and brought up a fist, smashing the seeker round the face. Starscream wailed, falling to the ground. The Decepticon leader scowled, grabbing the fallen jet and hoisting him back up by the neck, optics meeting yet again._

_"If you think you can do better Starscream, Go back to the Auto-bot base and prove it! There is no room in the Decepticon army for selfish, insubordinates like you!" _

_The seeker shut his optics as he was thrown across the room, colliding with the wall nearby. Megatron's optics looked around the room. _

_"Anyone ELSE wish to question me?!" _

_The room was silent. Nobody moved. An evil smirk covered the tyrants face._

_"Good. I have an idea to get that sparkling back. Repair, Recharge and Reload Decepticons! This time we shall not fail! We fly at dawn!" _

_-- _

_First Aid's visor onlined as he slowly came out of recharge. He looked around, realising he was still in the medbay and sitting up. He froze as he felt something on his chestplate move, a squeak emitting from its vocaliser. Gently moving his arm, the medic in training managed to activate his comm. link without disturbing the little red sparkling still curled over his spark. _

_"Ratchet. This is First Aid. Are you awake?"_

_"Aid... What are you doing up this time in the morning?" _

_"Come into the medbay... very slowly and very quietly..."_

_"Why?"_

_First Aid smiled under his faceplate, stroking the sparkling on his chest. The little one shuffled, curling up a little tighter as it stayed in recharge._

_"I've made some progress with the sparkling..."_

_"I'll be right there" _

_A few seconds after the comm. link had closed, the door to Ratchets close quarters hissed open. Slowly, the white medic emerged from the darkness of the room, his optics lighting up as he quietly crept out into the large medical facility. He spied First Aid immediately, his blue optics shifting to the sleeping bundle on his chestplate. _

_"Is that..." _

_"Yeah..."_

_The white medic crossed his arms over his chestplate as he looked at the damaged child suspiciously. The sparkling was recharging in a peculiar way, its ankles and wrists overlapping each other like someone had tied them together. Pain was showing obviously on its faceplate, its legs twitching occasionally but staying together firmly. It didn't seem to be taking in air through its intakes properly either, every twitch causing a hiccup or hitch in its breathing pattern. _

_"Why is it recharging like that?" _

_"I was wondering that myself... but everytime I move its arms or legs, it moves them back a few clicks later. I can't move with it on me like this, but I don't want to wake the poor thing up... I don't think its recharged in a while"_

_"Here. I'll take it" _

_The child shivered underneath the younger medics hand, nuzzling its audio still sitting firmly on top of his spark. The red bundle of wires whimpered weakly as it felt someone gently pry away the thing it was resting on, its thumb leaving its mouth as two tiny hands tried to hold onto the metal. _

_'N-no... W-where... D-did I...' _

_Ratchet picked the sparkling up so First Aid could move, not noticing as its lifeless grey optics powered up dimly. Unlike the CMO however, First Aid had noticed, pointing it out to his comrade. The child gasped, optics powering up brightly as it squeaked and looked around. Ratchet gently parted the child's wrists, carefully examining the damage on the sparklings frame before activating an internal scan to check its circuitry. _

_'I-I fell asleep... O-on... N-no... I was bad! I-I'm not allowed to recharge on berths! O-only under them! T-they'll tell Master! M-Master punish me! T-this... H-he hurt me before! H-he'll hurt me again! T-then Master will hurt me! Q-quick! Run! Hide! No! G-get in trouble! Already in trouble! G-get in more trouble! N-no! Must run! M-must g-get a-away!' _

_The sparkling screamed, jumping out of the white medics grip and onto the ground. It emitted a weak yelp when its legs seemed to buckle under its weight, reducing it to a crawl as it shot underneath the berth. First Aid jumped up, bending down next to the berth to try and see the child, Ratchet joining him momentarily._

_"Well its a mech that's for sure. Thing is, how the heck are we going to get him out of there?"_

_"I have an idea, but you need to back away" _

_"What? Why?" _

_First Aid sat back up, resting on his knees. _

_"Last night, he wouldn't uncurl or recharge until the room was empty and dead silent. So if he thinks the rooms quiet again, perhaps he'll come out..." _

_"Might work. Alright" Ratchet stood back up, walking back over to the door leading to his quarters. The sparkling underneath the berth squeaked, watching as the medics large shadow faded, then disappeared out of his view. The other shadow remained, growing darker as the figure casting it bent down again, blocking out the natural light. _

_"Hey... do you remember me little guy? Don't worry... it's just you and me again..."_

_'N-no... w-was bad... slept on berth... h-hurt me...' _

_The damaged red sparkling shuffled away into the far corner, whimpering as its frame brushed the top of the berth. First Aid sighed, shifting so he was laying flat on his stomach. Ratchet watched on from the corner of the room in silence. He wasn't convinced the younger medics plan would work, but at the moment he didn't have any alternative than to ask someone to lift the bed up whilst he grabbed the child. That would result on frightening the sparkling further, turning its hopes of forgetting its probably traumatic past to slim to none. So instead he watched, unable to do anything else. _

_"I won't hurt you... nobody here will hurt you... Don't worry... I'll protect you... Nobody will harm you or touch you if you don't want them to..."_

_'W-what? W-will he protect me? F-from Master? But Master isn't here... M-Master left m-me... W-will he let me hear sound again? S-spark... gentle... N-not like Masters... N-not like other Masters...'_

_First Aid moved back when the little mech squeaked, then a shuffling as the sparkling moved. Hesitantly, a small dented red helm popped out from under the berth, followed by two damaged arms. The younger whimpered, crawling out of his hiding spot and towards the medic. Ratchet watched on as he moved, his two lifeless grey optics suddenly spotting the CMO standing in the corner. When the white mech didn't move, the little mech's optics looked away and back to the other medic in front of him._

_First Aid kept still as the sparkling approached shakily, stopping for a few seconds before edging closer. Sitting up on his knees, the little red mech hesitantly touched the medics chestplate, feeling around for something. Lifting an arm up slowly so he didn't frighten the sparkling, First Aid carefully took the child's wandering hand, placing it over his spark. The red mech gasped, looking from his hand to the visor of the medbot. Ratchet watched, astounded as the young medic nodded to the sparkling. The child edged slowly closer, his head moving forwards, eventually resting his right audio on top of his damaged hand. _

_'I-I can feel it... a-and hear it... gentle spark... n-no bad... n-no evil... pure... sweet gentle spark...' _

_"No one's going to hurt you..." _

_'T-truth... N-no change in spark... I-in gentle spark... peaceful...' _

_"I promise..." _

_'Gentle spark will protect me... F-from evil Masters...' _

_The sparklings optics dimmed as he listened to First Aids spark pulse, his small hand falling back to his side as he nuzzled in closer. Stroking the back of the little mechs helm, First Aid gently lifted the child from the ground, turning to face the CMO still standing in the corner as his care squeaked, relaxing as he listened to the beat inside the younger medics chestplate. Ratchet pushed himself off the wall, quietly walking over. He looked at the sparkling, running two of his fingers down the little mechs side, watching as he shivered and shuffled closer to the other medbot for warmth. _

_"Where did you learn that?" _

_First Aid shrugged, stroking the little one as he drifted into a light recharge. Ratchet eyed up the child's wrists and ankles. They were firmly together again, but the way he was resting, black marks and old cuts could be seen around the other burns and scrapes. Carefully, the older medic lifted one of the sparklings arms, his index finger feeling around the little ones wrists. Having sensitive hands meant he could feel all the tiny scrapes and wounds where the child had been obviously bound together forcefully and tightly, his binds cutting into the metal and wiring that surrounded his wrist armour. Looking back up, the medic came optics to optics with the said sparkling, his wide greys watching what the CMO was doing cautiously. _

_'I-Is he going to... N-no... gentle spark wouldn't allow it... gentle spark promised... s-show him... s-show him wounds M-Masters did... l-let him look... let gentle spark look... t-they won't hurt... gentle spark protect...'_

_Ratchet watched on as the sparkling hesitated, before retreating his arm back slightly and pressing down the armour. It clicked, loosening for easy access. The armour around his wrists and ankles was different to the rest of it, the metal a lighter shade of red and cylinder shaped. It didn't match his frame at all. The little red mech carefully pulled the armour open slightly then gulped, looking up at the younger medic before moving the open armoured area forward again. First Aid looked on as the little red mech handed his arm back to the CMO slowly, his optics only leaving his to open the panel. Ratchet blinked, looking from the open panel to the sparkling before finally remeeting the child's optics._

_"Can I?" _

_The sparkling nodded slowly, wincing slightly when Ratchet carefully removed the armour. The two medics gasped at what they saw. The child's wrist circuitry was black, all the way up to his elbow where a secondary plating of armour was attached. Wires burnt or damaged, nothing looking intact at all. The systems stank of decay and burnt metal, pieces of black crumbling off with the armour like charcoal. The child looked down at it, his optics glazed in pain and fear. He whimpered, shuffling into his caretaker a little more for reassurance. Ratchet brushed the top of the circuits, black powder rubbing off onto his fingers. The sparkling cringed, pulling his arm away slightly. _

_"Sorry... Who did this to you? A-and why?"_

_'S-should I-I... T-tell him... T-tell nice medic a-and gentle spark... s-speak... N-no! Master will find out! M-Master will punish! Master will kill... B-but M-Master isn't here now... Master won't know... Gentle spark will protect me from Master...'_

_"P-punishment..." _

* * *

_-Connection Interrupted- _

_S_am - Alright! Here's the remainder of what we found! And before anyone asks... Syndrome didn't hack Teleran one for the information... I did :D. Now to continue before a group of angry Auto-Bots hack this transmission and hunt me and my team down! Laters!

_-Connection Re-Established. Memory File Playback Continued- _

* * *

"And who did this to you?"

"M-Masters..."

"The Decepticons?"

The red sparkling nodded. Ratchet replaced the plating, looking into the horrified visor of First Aid. The younger medic looked back, then down at the sparkling in his arms.

"What's your name?"

"H-huh?"

"Your name? Designation? What did the Decepticons call you?"

The sparkling blinked, looking up at First Aid, then at Ratchet then back again. He cowered under their gazes, moving his right audio back to listen to his carers spark beat.

"Glitch... P-pit spawn... Scrap... Slave... e-erm..."

'What... W-what is my real name? What did sir call me before... before Master took me away...'

The sparkling shut his optics tightly, trying to think back. Ratchet and First Aid kept silent. The red mechling opened his optics again, looking up at both of the medics.

"F-Fire... Storm..."

'H-how long has it been since I... I heard my real name... S-so long... I-I forgot it... B-but gentle spark asked... a-and so I answered... I... I-I'm a good slave... I-I do as I'm told... B-but Masters... Masters always found fault... M-Masters always find reason... t-to hurt... t-to punish...'

Seconds after the sparkling has spoken, red lights began to flash and alarms started blaring. Ratchet looked up at the spinning red lights, rushing off to grab his medical supplies and weapons. Firestorm panicked, screaming and latching onto First Aid in fright.

'T-they're back! M-Master... Masters come back for me! I-I don't want to go back! M-Master will kill me!'

-Decepticons spotted! All able forces to the front exit of the Ark ASAP!-

Several mechs in the room woke up, jumping off their berths and rushing out the door. Ratchet returned, holstering a black blaster. He looked around the room at the remaining mechs. Blaster and Jazz had stayed, their weapons ready. Prowl had already left with the others in the room. Firestorm shivered, cuddling up to the young medic as more Auto-Bots entered the room. They all took a defensive stand either behind the door or somewhere around the room. A yellow mech was the last to enter, a red one on his heels. Ratchet groaned upon seeing them, turning to another member of the small fleet as the twins worked on sealing the doors.

"Tracks! What's going on?"

A blue mech looked up, his red face and blue optics meeting the medics.

"Megatron and the seekers are heading this way! Primes ordered that we retreat to here and lock the doors... What the heck is that?!"

The exclamation drew the attention of the other members. They all looked in the same direction, directly at First Aid and the small bundle of wires in his hands. The red sparkling trembled, his optics closed tightly as he tried to ignore the stares he was getting. The medic in training turned away from everyone, gently stroking the frightened mechlings helm as he nuzzled closer to his spark. Several voices chatted away in confusion, the room soon filling with the sounds of explosions and gunshots from the outside hallways.

'M-Masters near... H-he's gonna kill me! B-but gentle spark will protect me... N-no! H-he's gonna get me!'

"M-Master... G-gonna punish... m-me..." Firestorm squeaked quietly, shivering. The talking in the room died down as the noise rounded a corner, coming closer and closer to the twin doors. Everyone was tense, weapons trained on the doors. Explosions rattled the equipment scattered around the room as the fight drew closer. Blaster and Jazz backed up towards the medic and mechling, kneeling in front of them to form a defensive stance. The room fell into complete silence. The only noise hitting the soldiers audios was the gun shots from outside and the petrified whimpers escaping the sparklings vocaliser. First Aid did what he could to calm the little one down, but Firestorm was too consumed in his own fear to understand anything the young medbot was saying. Not being able to think of any other alternative, First Aid gently shifted the sparkling closer to his chestplate, stroking his helm gently to try and lull him into recharge. Firestorm gasped, his frightened thoughts interrupted by the quick thumping of his carers spark. A couple of heads turned and watched on as the sparkling shifted, placing his right audio onto the medics chestplate.

'G-gentle spark is scared... M-Master... M-Masters going to hurt gentle spark... I-I can't allow that... B-but... what can I do?'

"This is it! Be ready boys! This is gonna get ugly!"

The doors blew open. Firestorm yelped, his optics shut tightly as gunfire filled the room. He heard tables fall, pained screams as laser fire hit, his protectors spark pulsing rapidly as he hid behind a fallen berth in order to keep them both safe. Several mechs joined the medic and his care as the battle raged. The twins smiled at each other as three familiar seekers blasted their way into the room, guns blazing as they spied their target. Starscream turned to his comrades, mentioning a few words. Sideswipe smirked, noticing his unguarded back. He nodded at his brother, who nodded back, providing covering fire as he crept closer and closer, the mischievous smirk on his faceplates growing as none of the seekers seemed to notice him, until the deafdefiing shout had the Decepticon second in command frozen to the spot.

"**SEEKER RODEO**!"

The red twin pounced onto the flyers back, latching his legs around Starscream's torso as he held on for dear life. His yellow brother followed in suit, appearing seconds later on the blue back of Thundercracker. Starscream shrieked, throwing the twin around in an attempt to toss him off.

"Skywarp! Go! Hurry up!"

The remaining purple seeker nodded, vanishing. Thundercracker grabbed hold of Sunstreaker, throwing him over his head and onto the floor in front of him. The yellow twin bit his bottom lip, realising he was now on the receiving end of a blaster. Thundercracker smirked evilly, the look of a complete madman residing on his faceplates.

"Oh how long I've waited to do this! This is for all the Jet Judo stunts! Say goodbye Auto-Bot!"

Sunstreaker's optics shut firmly as a gunshot cracked, but no pain. No sudden rush flowing through his systems as a few of them offlined, no squeal from his brother as he laid on the ground, dying from the fatal wound shot at point-blank range. A crash threw him out of his thoughts as he slowly opened an optic. Thundercracker lay, offline, in front of him, two acid pellet wounds smoking in his back. Looking around, the yellow smirked seeing a mech on the other side of the room holster his gun, his blue optics shifting from where he sat to another area of the room. Standing back up, Sunstreaker dusted off his shoulders as his attention was turned back to his brother, still holding on for dear life on the back of the lead seeker.

"Thanks Prowl!"

Prowl sighed and shook his head. A high pitched squeal stopped him dead in his tracks, along with a few others in the room. Heads turned, greeted by the venomous black and purple paint job of the missing seeker as he latched onto the screaming sparklings wrists. The younger medbot struggled to move, pinned under Skywarps foot as he roughly lifted the mechling off the ground, squeezing his wrists tighter and drawing energon. Both Jazz and Blaster had been knocked offline, twitching slightly as small puffs of smoke emitted from their frames. The child screamed louder, his frame shaking as his legs kicked at air. Skywarp held him out at arms length, laughing as the small red squirmed and kicked, screaming and crying, grabbing the attention of a certain angry medbot in the room.

"Firestorm!"

Ratchet turned, screaming in outrage as he charged for the seeker. The teleport didn't have time to move before the white medic smashed into his side, Firestorm falling from his grip and hitting the floor, collapsing in a heap and curling up, crying loudly as his damaged frame shivered. First Aid slowly stood back up, being freed when Ratchet had pounced. His attention was firstly on his comrade who was launching blow after blow on the intruding flyer, almost all of them hitting as his rage continued. Prowl blinked, running over to the shaking sparkling and gently picking him up, carefully holding him whilst First Aid and Wheeljack worked on prying the angered medic off his target. Firestorm gasped, feeling two hands gently wrap round him, hoisting him off the ground.

'M-Masters... h-hurts... W-where... W-where's gentle spark? W-who... N-no... don't hurt me! P-please! I-I'm sorry I ran away! I won't do it again I-I swear!'

The little red mech screamed, but the SIC didn't flinch as he carefully held the child, gently stroking his helm like he had seen First Aid do when he had first realised the red ball in the medbay was infact the sparkling he now held in his hands. Firestorm shivered, his screams dying down as he curled up tightly. He didn't know this mech, and that scared him. It also scared him that his carer wasn't around him.

'G-gentle spark... M-Masters everywhere! Wrists... Hurt... A-all hurt... M-Masters going to take me away... a-away from gentle spark! N-no... I don't want to go! I-I wanna hear it! H-hear...'

"S-spark..." Prowl blinked, ducking as a red blurr flew over his head. The black and white sighed, lifting a hand to his forehead as Sideswipe smashed into a pile of crates, his yellow twin not too far away. The little red sparkling shifted in his arms, his optics wide open and looking up at the Datsun, fear and pain wallowing through his tiny frame as his bleeding arms gently tugged the olders arm plating. Prowl lifted the sparkling a little higher, moving out of the open as the child placed his right audio onto the black and whites chestplate. For a little while, the sparkling relaxed, his frame shuffling as he made himself comfortable. But his fear returned as the doorframe exploded outwards and a figure stepped in, two crimson optics narrowed in annoyance as they scanned the room. The smoke cleared, a black fusion cannon coming into SIC's view as he turned, hiding Firestorm from view as much as possible.

"Megatron!" Starscream whined from one side of the room, kicking the two Auto-Bots that had wrestled him to the ground away as he jumped up, running over to his leader. Megatron snarled, looking down at the seeker menacingly.

"Where's the glitch?"

"The Auto-Bots tactician has it!"

The Decepticon leader smirked, eyeing up the doorwinged Datsun as he shifted, a black blaster in one hand and the petrified sparkling in the other, firmly latched onto his chestplate. The tyrant's optics never left the unsuspecting SIC's back as he called over his shoulder, a deep purple mech joining his side.

"Soundwave. I want that sparkling. Dispose of his protector how you wish, but I want the child alive"

"As you wish, Lord Megatron" Was the monotoned response as Soundwave locked onto his target, his shoulder cannon gleaming as it waited to be fired. Prowl's doorwings twitched, picking up the target lock on his early warning sensors. Firestorm gasped, his audios ringing. He blinked, looking over the Datsuns shoulder at the doorway, his wide grey optics widening further as he caught sight of the grey mech, towering over his two counterparts. He was staring right at him, his crimson optics piercing his spark, sending an unwanted shiver down his spinal circuitry. His optic range suddenly shifted to the purple communications officer standing beside him, smoke rising from his shoulder cannon as his red visor gleamed.

"M-Master..."

"Hang on Storm!" Prowl ran, jumping to the side as Soundwave's missile flew right past his audios, his jump turning into a roll as he turned, unspacing his weapon and firing back. Megatron's fusion cannon slowly rose as the Datsun turned back again, pushing himself off the ground and breaking out into a half stumbled dash as he ran for a line of berths, all of them tipped on their side. He wasn't able to make it the full stretch before a blast to the back sent him sprawling to the floor, Firestorm locked tightly in his arms. The sparkling screamed in fright, curling up, refusing to move from his protectors arms. Slowly, Prowl attempted to stand back up, but he was slammed back to the ground again as a cat-like creature pounced onto his smoking back.

"Excellent work Ravage..." The Datsun shut his optics tightly as the weight on his back was lifted, only to be replaced by a heavier silver foot. Ravage snarled, returning to his keepers side as Soundwave joined his master, his weapon ready to take out anyone who dared to interfere.

"Release the sparkling Auto-Bot and I may let you live" Megatron chuckled at his own comment, watching as the tactician shifted the child underneath him. The sparkling had curled right up into his ball-like form again, refusing to move whilst the tyrant was nearby. Prowl's own optics narrowed as he attempted to pull out from the Decepticon leaders grasp.

"You'll have to... pry him from my deactivated arms Deceptiscum! I'll never let you have this child!"

Megatron's smile vanished as he bent down, shifting more weight onto his captives back.

"As you wish..."

Prowl screamed as the grey mech grabbed hold of his doorwings, bending them together and attempting to pull them off. After a few seconds of tugging, Megatron stopped, but kept his grip as he bent down towards the Auto-Bots audios.

"Hand me that child and I'll make your end painless!"

Prowl's vocal processor strained as he pushed out one word.

"N-Never..."

"Fine"

The Datsun screamed again as Megatron's grip tightened, his tugging increasing as his foot pushed further into the black and whites plating. The metal holding Prowls wings began to groan from the pressure, threatening to break at any moment. The tactician started to struggle, his grip tightening on the sparkling in his care as he tried to ease the pulsing pain running through his sensors. His blue optics began to flicker as his screams became louder, the heartless tyrant pulling more and more, until there was a ear shattering crack as the metal gave way, the two wings shredding away into nothing but worthless chunks of metal on the grey Decepticons hands. The black and white yelled at the top of his vocals as he felt the metal break away, bare wiring and leaking pipes replacing the once oh-so sensitive wings. Megatron laughed, tossing the metal aside as he lowered, his fusion cannon resting on the back of the panting mechs helm.

"Give me that sparkling before I really get mad..."

Prowl closed his optics tightly, gritting his teeth as he slowly shook his head. Firestorm uncurled, blinking several times as a pained tear fell onto his forehead. Looking up, the sparkling gasped, realising what was going on above him.

'Master... h-he's hurting protector! H-he make protector cry! Protector in pain... I-in pain... because of me... he protect me... a-and now he's hurt! M-Master stop it... P-please... N-no more hiding... T-time for action... He hurt protector or gentle spark no more!'

"Very well..."

"S-stop it!" Prowl forced his optics open as he felt the sparkling shift out from his grasp. Firestorm moved out from underneath his carer, tears streaming down his faceplates as he turned and faced the tyrant. Two tiny gun's popped up from the sparklings arms as he stood on his knees. The Datsun swallowed hard, his breathing still quick and painful as he looked at the red child in front of him.

"S-storm... N-no..."

"Ahh... So you've finally given up hiding glitch. Starscream, grab him and lets get out of here"

'S-stand your ground... Like protector did... wait...'

Starscream smirked, an evil glint appearing in his optics as he walked over the pained SIC. Firestorm backed away, bringing one of the arm-mounted cannons up. His arm shook from fear as the seeker advanced quicker, his small intakes hitching.

'Wait... D-don't panic... Almost there...'

"Oh dear he's going to shoot me! What you gonna do glitch?! Launch a sticky dart at me?" The seeker laughed at his own comment, bending down and reaching out for the damaged red mech. Firestorm's innocent optics narrowed, as his second arm became parallel to his first.

"No more hurt Pwotector!" The child screamed, unleashing a deadly burst of flame from his cannons. Starscream shrieked as the attack shot him in the face, burning his optics as well as his hands as he tried to protect himself. Megatron looked around, seeing the attack. He looked around the room. Thundercracker was still offline, Skywarp was slowly picking his blue comrade up, Auto-Bots were advancing on both himself and Soundwave, and Starscream was being hit by a flamethrower in the face by the sparkling he had launched this attack for to take back. He scowled, seeing no other option.

"Decepticons! Retreat! Another time Auto-Bots!"

Starscream looked up from the flames "But what about the sparkling!?"

"Leave him! Let him rust here for a little while longer!"

Starscream shut his optics, arming his null ray and firing at Firestorm. There was a pained scream as the shot hit, paralyzing the tiny red mech. Before he could grab him however, the blurrs of red and yellow forced him to make a hasty retreat out of the destroyed medbay doors.

"That's right! Run!" Sideswipe shouted as he was joined by First Aid, Ratchet running to the pained tactician. Firestorm lay on his side, his intakes hitching and gasping for air. The two small cannons retracted into his arms, snapping the armour back in place.

'M-Masters going to kill me... W-when he...'

"It's alright... It's over now..."

The sparkling squeaked, his optic lids falling heavy as his energy levels dropped. He tensed, feeling two gentle hands carefully lift him from the ground. His intakes continued to hitch as his holder placed him gently on his chestplate, walking him to a still upright berth and grabbing some bandages. Firestorm blinked tiredly, shifting position so he could rest his small helm on First Aid's chestplate. He felt so tired...

'H-hurts... but g-gentle spark here now... all safe... M-Masters gone... s-s-safe...'

"Ssshh... calm down... everything's going to be alright..."

Two tiny optic lids slowly closed as First Aid sat down on the berth, carefully lulling the sparkling into recharge. The little red mechs intakes constantly hitching as he finally managed to pull himself into a deep sleep. The young medic carefully lifted his cares first wrist, carefully cleaning it as he watched Ratchet and the twins pull Prowl to his feet and help him painfully walk to a recently up-turned berth. The SIC stumbled, his centre of balance off due to his lack of doorwings. Sunstreaker caught him, helping the Datsun back into his brothers arms as they reached the berth. Blaster groaned, picking himself up slowly then turning to his friend who was lying next to him. Jazz still hadn't recovered from the stun probe Skywarp had used, rendering him useless until he had. Seeing no other alternative, the tapedeck shook his head to clear the fog that had resided there, before bending down and picking up the downed saboteur.

Ratchet was still mad, it was obvious in his optics. His medbay was completely trashed. Medical supplies lay useless on the ground, berths lay overturned, the doors were completely smashed and he had more casualties. Sighing, the white medic walked over to his apprentice. First Aid looked up from his work, gently wrapping a small bandage around the sleeping sparklings broken wrist.

"How's he doing?"

"Exhausted, Petrified, Point blank null ray shot and two broken wrists, along with several other wounds to add on top of the ones he already had. But besides that, he's as right as rain"

The older medic smiled slightly "Don't get cocky. That's my job"

"True. Sorry... It's hard seeing someone so young go through that, especially seeing as I could've done something about it."

"Don't blame yourself Aid. Do you want me to hold him whilst you do that? Might make it easier"

First Aid looked down at the sleeping red mech. His ankles were together like always, his right thumb in his mouth again. It was difficult holding onto him whilst trying to bandage his wrists. Such care needed two hands.

"Alright. Just be careful"

"I was handling sparklings before you were even sparked yourself Aid, remember that"

"Yeah yeah..." First Aid carefully lifted Firestorm up, quietly shushing him when a small squeak emitted from his tiny vocaliser. Ratchet took the child, immediately placing him over his own spark. The little red mech gasped, shifting a little before settling back into his deep recharge. His thumb returned to his mouth before it dried, his ankles overlapping each other. First Aid continued his work, making sure he didn't leave the white bandage loose or clip it too tight. He also made sure he didn't slip it though the gap between the red mechs hand and wrist, in case of causing worse damage to the already burnt circuitry both the medics knew lay underneath the patchy armour.

"I'll have to look him over once this place is suitable enough to be a medbay again"

The younger medic just nodded, finishing his work and carefully putting the child's arm down. It immediately sprang up and over the top of his other arm in the same way his ankles sat. Ratchet stroked the sparkling helm, chucking a little when he nuzzled into his chassis a little more, sucking his thumb happily. First Aid sighed, a smile hinted in his vocaliser.

"Now comes the hard part. Getting him to take his thumb out"

"Piece of cake"

Ratchet carefully lifted Firestorms other arm, slowly pulling out his thumb. The sparkling whined weakly, sucking his thumb harder to try and keep it in his mouth, but with one firm tug it was out. The tiny mechling's optics shuttered open slightly as he looked around for his thumb, eventually coming across the white medics little finger. The medbot froze when he felt the child move, sighing happily as he sucked on his smallest finger, his helm sitting comfortably in his hand. First Aid couldn't help but laugh slightly at his comrades face expression. Ratchet scowled.

"Hurry up before I give him your hand instead"

* * *

_S_am - That's all we found so far! Syndrome! Come on lets go hack into the system again!

_S_yndrome - Alright!

_F_irestorm - Where are you two going?

_S_yndrome - Erm..

_S_am - Orion Bar to drag Cannonballs sorry aft back here before he kills someone... then we're going for a supply run...

_F_irestorm - Alright then... -eyes us suspiciously and walks out-

_-Transmission Interrupted- _

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	3. New Friends

_-Connection Established-_

_S_am - Thank Primus for that! Couldn't get this thing to connect! Well I is back! And Syndrome found some more for you to read! I'm not gonna go into detail! It rolls of from the previous chapter! Roll it Syndrome!

_S_yndrome - Right!

_-Memory File Playback Resumed-_

* * *

"That glitch! He's gonna pay for this!"

"Oh stop ranting Starscream and keep still"

Starscream grumbled, his arms crossed over his chestplate as he sat quietly on a berth. Thundercracker sighed, removing a piece armour plating on the second in commands arm. He took a quick look at the circuitry underneath to make sure it hadn't been burnt, then he soldered the new armour on.

"There."

"About time!"

The blue and black jet scowled, crossing his own arms across his chestplate. Starscream scowled back as he stood, grunting in agitation before he left the room. Thundercracker rolled his optics, shaking his head as he cleaned up the mess that had been left in the seekers presence.

"You're welcome Starscream... Stubborn glitch..."

'G-gentle spark... w-where has gentle spark gone? H-has he left me? I-it's dark... M-Masters hide in the dark... wrists... hurt... everything hurt... M-Master Starscream going to be angry with me for what I did... Masters come back for me... M-Masters going to hurt me more... G-gentle spark? W-where are you?'

The room was pitch black, the only light emitting from the crack in the doorway. In the darkness, a black and white mech shifted , waking up from his recharge. A blue visor onlined, it's owner sitting up on his medical berth and taking a look around the room. Jazz rubbed a hand over his visor, his optics immeadiatly spying the other black and white mech on the bed infront of him. Prowl was still fast asleep on his front, two new doorwings hanging loosely on his back. He looked to his left. At the other end of the room sat the twins, their berths pushed a little closer together. Sideswipe twitched, his signature smile sitting on his faceplates as he quietly mumbled something in his sleep, turning over to face his brother. Jazz smiled, shaking his head as he looked to his right. His smile disappeared as he spyed a tiny mech in the light from the hallway, his optics tightly shut. Several wires were attached to the child's body, some monitoring his spark rate and intakes, others feeding him energon straight into his main circuit lines. The red child's frame was shaking as he sobbed quietly, catching the saboteurs attention. Quietly jumping off of his berth, Jazz wandered over to the sparkling.

'Gentle spark...'

"Hey... You alright lil guy?"

The sparkling gasped, optics now wide open. A wire shifted as he moved away in fear whimpering. Two damaged hands rose as he cringed, optics snapping shut again. Jazz tilted his head curiously.

'N-no! H-he hurt me before! H-he hurt me more! No want to be hurt anymore! G-gentle spark! Help me!'

"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid... The names Jazz. What's yours?"

The red sparkling opened his optics again, arms slowly coming back down to his sides. He gulped, shuffling back over slightly.

'Jazz... he no hurt me yet... doesn't look evil...'

"F-Firestorm"

Jazz smiled "Nice to meet you Firestorm!"

Firestorm sniffed, wiping his optics. Jazz held out a hand which the sparkling stared at curiously, his right arm rising again as he sucked on his thumb. The black and white chuckled as the child slowly approached his outstretched arm, poking his palm with his left hand then immeadiatly retracting it. He poked the hand again, retracting his hand seconds afterwards. Eventually, the sparkling placed his own hand in the olders, shuffling over more so he wasn't leaning. The saboteur's small smile vanished when he noticed the child was crying again, two or three pained tears falling from his lifeless grey optics.

'H-he remind me of gentle spark... W-where is gentle spark? W-why isn't he here?'

"What's the matter kid?"

Firestorm looked up at Jazz, then at the berth underneath him, speaking so quietly the black and white had to lean a little closer to hear him.

"C-can't sweep... Scared... H-hurts... W-want gentle spark please..."

"Gentle spark?"

The sparkling nodded. Jazz's visor narrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out who gentle spark was, eventually coming to a conclution and snapping his fingers in delight. He immeadiatly regreted it when he saw Prowl shift, but luckily he stayed in his recharge.

"You mean First Aid, Storm?"

The child nodded again. Jazz looked around the room before he carefully moved his hands, unclipping the wires that sat in the sparkling's arms and chestplate. He knew he'd get in trouble for removing the child from the medbay, but if it meant the sparkling would get a good night sleep, he'd take the risk. Firestorm watched in confusion, squeaking weakly when he felt his new friend pick him up.

"I'll take you to gentle spark... just shhh... we don't want to wake up ol' Ratch..."

"G-gentle spark?"

"Yep... but you gotta be quiet or Ratchet will tell us off for being up..."

"O-otay..."

Firestorm blinked a few times when the door hissed open, bathing the two in light. Jazz squinted as his visor covered optics ajusted to the light, looking down at the sparkling as he shifted, his hands infront of his faceplates to protect his small eyes. Thankfully, the halls of the Ark were deserted at this time of night, giving the saboteur a safe passage to his destination.

Jazz's smile returned as he walked down the hall, Firestorm gazing around curiously in his arms at everything they passed. Wall, wall, a camera, through a door, more wall, another camera, another door, some more wall... Even the strip lights that sat on the ceiling astounded the sparkling, his small mouth hanging open in awe as he kept focused on it throughout the rest of the journey.

"When we get to First Aid's room, ya gotta be quiet again ok? A few others share the same living space"

"Otay..."

The saboteur nodded once, stopping at the double doors which lead to the Protectobot common room. Shifting his care slightly, Jazz entered. Thankfully, the main common room was deserted, all the bots asleep in their dorms. The room was almost pitch black, the light running round the ceiling dimmed to its lowest setting. Quickly eyeing up the selection of doors which lay out infront of him, Jazz stepped forward towards the middle one. Firestorm squeaked, shuffling slightly in his carers grip as he made himself comfortable.

"Here we are..."

The door opened, revealing an almost spotless room. A berth sat in the corner, the white and red young medic fast asleep on it. A set of datapads lay on the ground next to the berth. Jazz quietly crept closer, setting Firestorm down on the edge of the berth. The red sparkling crawled closer to the sleeping mech, his damaged wrists reducing him to an army crawl as he clambered on top of First Aid, shuffling closer to his spark and curling up. The child sighed happily as he placed his right audio on the medbots chestplate, his grey optics slowly closing as he dozed off into recharge. First Aid's visor onlined dimly, immeadiatly looking at the red bundle on his chest, then to the smiling saboteur not too far away.

'Gentle spark...'

"He was cryin for ya..."

"He shouldn't be in here Jazz... What will the others think when I come out with him in the morning?"

"Awah come on Aid the kid likes ya! Just have him in here for ta'night and if he's a problem when you get up bring him to my room. I'm not on cycle tomorrow so I'll be sleepin in."

"Alright... but for one night only... Ratchets gonna fritz when he realises he's gone..." The younger medic sighed, stroking the sparklings helm as he slept peacefully. Firestorm squeaked, curling up tighter into First Aid's hand, sucking on his thumb happily.

"Goodnight Jazz..."

"Night Aid"

"SLAG!"

Prowl was shot out of his recharge by a loud crash as something toppled over. Turning over and sitting up, the black and white Datsun yawned, optics focusing on the white medic as he crawled along the floor in search of something. The room was light now, a few of the mechs in the room also awake from the commotion.

"Ratchet? What's going on?"

"Firestorm! He's gone!"

"What!?"

"He was here last night and now he fragging isn't!"

Prowl jumped out of bed, almost immeadiatly falling on his side. Ratchet stood back up, helping the SIC back onto his berth.

"You arn't going anywhere until I've finished your repairs! Now lay down and stay put before I weld you there!"

The Datsun flinched slightly, laying back onto his front as the medbot returned to his search.

"Jazz?"

The saboteur groaned, glancing at the time as he slowly trundled towards his door. First Aid sat in the doorway, a small red bundle still fast asleep on his chestplate, sucking its thumb happily. Jazz yawned.

"That the time already?"

"No... I thought I'd come over a little earlier just incase there was any trouble"

Firestorm whined weakly as First Aid carefully pryed his small hands from his chestplate, gently passing him over to the open arms of Jazz. The black and white held the little red sparkling for a few breems, waiting for him to settle down again before walking back into his room.

"Did you know the kids got a name for you Aid?"

"What?"

"He calls you gentle spark..."

"Gentle spark?"

"That's what he said..." Firestorm twitched, whimpering and shivering from a cold breeze that flew by. Jazz shushed the child, rocking him back and forth to calm him. The sparkling squeaked, nuzzling further into his chestplate. First Aid sighed.

"I best get going... I'll come pick him up later if you want"

The saboteur nodded, turning and taking the child into his dim room. He said his goodbyes to First Aid before slowly moving back to his berth, carefully laying down. Bespite his best attempts, the sparkling's grey optics dimly onlined, looking up at the black and white mech in the darkness.

"Where gentle spark gone?"

Jazz smiled tiredly "He has to work lil Storm"

"Oh... o-otay... music..."

"What?"

"Music... you like..."

Jazz put a hand on the childs back, the warmth from his palm calming the colder sparkling.

"How did you know that?"

"S-spark... got wythem..."

"Wow... smart lil kid arn't ya?"

Firestorm yawned, nodding as he drifted back into recharge. The saboteur felt a small hand weakly grip his own, attempting to pull his hand further over small frame to keep warm. Jazz smiled, unspacing a small blanket and covering the child with it. The small red mech squeaked, before he nuzzled into the cloth, pulling it over his frame completely as his thumb returned to his mouth.

"N-night music man..."

Jazz chuckled "Night Stormer..."

"Ratchet? Why are you crawling around on the ground like that?"

Ratchet looked up, meeting the tired yet confused visor of First Aid. The white medic stood, his face scowled in frustration. It was difficult to see, but the younger medbot could see the slight hint of worry on the CMOs stern face expression.

"Firestorms vanished! I can't find him anywhere!"

First Aid sighed.

"He's with Jazz..."

"WHAT?!" Sideswipe shifted from the otherside of the room, snickering quietly as he pretended to be in recharge. Sunstreaker turned over, still acting like he was fast asleep.

"Jazz brought Firestorm to my quarters last night. He was crying because I'd left him on his own..."

"Why that fragging glitch! I'm gonna staple him where he stands for this!"

"Ratchet calm down... It was only for one night and I'm picking him up later so-"

"This isn't a sparkling daycare Aid! That child has multiple injuries and he needs proper medical attention! He can't be passed around like a toy!"

First Aid sighed irritably, glancing over at the smiling red tapedeck perched up on one of the berths. He nodded a good morning which the young medic returned, Ratchets mindless ranting sifting through one audio and out the other. Eventually, the medic stopped, storming off to his office. Several mechs found this a perfect oppourtinity to burst out laughing, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker falling from their berths in histerics. First Aid couldn't help but chuckle himself, moving to the centre of the room so he could address certian mechs individualy.

"Alright alright calm down before he comes back out. Prowl, We need to finish your doorwings today so that'll be first on the agenda. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you'll be checked up be either me or Ratchet later on today. Blaster, how you feeling this morning?"

Blaster trailed off into a set of styfled giggles before regaining some control over his vocaliser, shifting position slightly so he was sitting on the edge of the berth, his legs swinging off the side.

"I'm a'ok Aid! How you holding up?"

"I'm good thanks. You should be ok to leave later if you want"

"Sweet! How's the sparkling hanging up?"

The younger medic grabbed a seat, chuckling slightly as he watched the twins manage to pull themselves up and back onto each others berths.

"He's fine. I'm a little worried about his mental health, but so far so good I guess"

"Was he hurt from the other day?"

First Aid's attention shifted to the black and white Datsun who was sitting in a similar position to Blaster. The two doorwings on his back were leaning against the berth limply, several wires hanging out loosely where they still needed proper re-attaching.

"He managed to break both of his wrists, along with a shot from Starscreams null ray, but if you hadn't of held onto him as long as you did, I doubt he'd even be here at the moment. So erm, thank you for that"

Prowl nodded, his attention suddenly shifting to his legs as they swung to and fro. Sideswipe stood up, wandering forward a few steps, Sunstreaker joining him momentarily.

"So"

"So..."

"When do we all get to meet the little guy?"

"Erm..."

"Aww come on Aid!" Blaster smiled. There were a few more pleas from other members of the room before the young medic finally gave in, standing up so he could veiw everyone.

"Alright knock it off! I'm picking him up in a few cycles you can see him then"

The room burst into a seris of cheers, which was immeadiatly silenced as the white medic finally emerged from his office. The twins quickly rushed to their own berths, offlining their optics to pretend to be asleep. Several other soldiers did the same before Ratchet checked up on them. Prowl stayed as he was as First Aid walked over, several tools laid out on a tray nearby laying clean and ready for use. Ratchet rolled his optics, tidying some equipment away as he scanned the room.

"What time you picking Firestorm up?"

"Erm... in a little while"

"You ok to start without me? I still have to repair Mirages invisibility cloak and it's going to take a while"

"I should be able to manage. I'll call you over if I have any trouble"

The medic nodded, returning to his work.

"Lil Storm... I gotta get up now..."

Firestorm squeaked, his wide, lifeless grey optics onlining dimly as he slowly came out of recharge. The sparkling jumped, a hand gently resting on top of the small white blanket that was keeping him warm, slowly rubbing his back. Jazz chuckled as the mechling practically purred from the contact, shuffling closer.

"I know I know. The worst part of the day is always the morning..." Firestorm gasped as the saboteur moved, holding onto him whilst he sat up and leant over the berth. The black and white mech gently put the sparkling on the berth beside him as he stood up, stretching out fully. Firestorm watched on curiously before he stretched himself, squeaking loudly as he pulled his stiff wrist and ankle joints.

"You alright Storm?"

"Y-yeah..."

Jazz smiled, wandering over to the corner of his room and switching on the light. The sparkling whined weakly, scrambling underneath his blanket and curling up. Jazz walked back over, gently tickling the small bundle under the white cloth.

"Come on now if I have to get up now then so do you. Gentle sparks poppin' by later ta pick you up"

The blanket squirmed and giggled as Jazz continued to tickle the cloth, a small red helm popping out from the side as the mechling tried to crawl away.

"O-otay! I gets up!"

"That's the spirit! Ya mind if I stick a lil music on?"

Firestorm shook his head as he sat up, bringing the blanket over his shoulders like a cape. Jazz smirked, grabbing a remote from the floor and pressing a button. A machine in the corner lit up, the words 'Track 17' appearing on the display. The song started and the saboteur danced to it as he cleared up the small pile of cubes sitting on the floor. The sparkling watched and giggled, clapping his hands together gently as Jazz spun in the middle of the room in time with the song.

"You good dancer music man!"

Jazz chuckled, kicking the last cube into the bin. It went in, the top swinging round several times on it's hinges before it calmed down. The small red sparkling cheered as it went in, giggling happily as he watched the black and white mech approach him. His giggles died down as he was picked up, the small white blanket falling from his shoulders and onto the floor below.

"Time for a shower I think"

Firestorm's ridges furrowed in confusion. He cowered, nuzzling into the saboteurs chest as Jazz approached another door on the otherside of the room.

'Shower? B-but... a-acid... N-no... music man no hurt me! W-would he?'

The door opened, reveiling a private washrack. The rooms walls were a pale blue and tiled, the floor slightly darker. A two showerheads stood on the wall infront of them. They were connected to a silver pipeline which ran down the wall to the ground where they disappeared. A few drains littered the floor to catch the excess water. Firestorm whimpered, shuffling back further as Jazz approached the wall, twisting a tap. The sparkling screamed at the water came gushing out, pushing himself away as much as he could before the water touched his fragile frame.

'A-acid! He's gonna burn me! N-no! No burn! No more hurt!'

"It's only water Storm! See!" Jazz cupped his free hand, placing it under the water and allowing it to flow into it. Firestorm squealed as he gently tipped the fluid over his helm, shrinking further into the saboteurs frame. He looked up and blinked, feeling his helm. The water trickled down into the small side ridges, sitting there for a little while before it slowly rolled away onto the ground.

'No burn...'

"See? It won't harm ya!"

"N-no acid?"

"Acid!? Why would I put you under a shower of acid?!"

Firestorm slowly crept out from his hiding spot, reaching out under the showerhead. He felt the water hit his hand, trickling into the small dents, cleaning the dirt out from underneath his spoilt armour. Jazz smiled, moving further under the water. Firestorm giggled as the water gently tapped against his chestplate, muck and grime running away with the liquid as it dripped onto the ground and down a drain. The sparkling rolled over in the black and whites hands, waving at the dirt as it disappeared down the dark holes in the floor.

"Bye bye!"

Jazz rolled his neck as the water hit his own helm, covering every nook and cranny. Firestorm blinked, then copied the movement, chirping happily when water splashed his neck. He giggled as he watched the brown water run down his arm, dripping off the end and slipping away. Jazz laughed, turning the water off. Firestorm sighed happily, curling back up into his carers frame as they slowly left the room.

"All clean!" The little red sparkling chirped, shivering as a gust of wind hit him the minute he exited the washracks. Jazz sat the sparkling back down on the berth, picking up his blanket and wrapping it round the small mechs frame. Firestorm gasped as he accidently rubbed over a wound, squeaking and recoiling away in pain.

"Sorry lil Storm! I didn' mean ta hurt ya!"

Firestorm nodded, wincing as the burn pulsed slightly before it settled back down. The red mechling covered the wound, shivering into his blanket as he lent onto the saboteurs side.

'A-all clean... M-Masters never let me be clean... Masters say I dirt... a-and that I should live in dirt because thats what I am... B-but Auto-bot Masters are nice... N-no punish for sleeping on berth... Nice... Why?'

"Why you be nice to me? M-Masters never let me be clean..."

Jazz was about to speak, but he was cut off by a knock on the door. Firestorm squeaked happily.

"Gentle spark!"

The door opened, reveiling the said white and red medic. Firestorm's faceplates lit up as he giggled, swinging his legs off the side of the berth, the white blanket still wrapped warmly around his shoulders. Jazz stood, walking over to First Aid as Firestorm giggled, crawling around on the berth then curling up. The saboteur bit his bottom lip, pushing the medbot out of the room so the sparkling couldn't hear their convorsation.

"Jazz? What's wrong?"

"The Decepticons have screwed with that kids mind..."

"What?"

Jazz looked back at the sparkling. He'd fallen into a light recharge on the berth, hugging his blanket like a teddy bear. First Aid took a glimpse, smiling under his faceplates before returning to the worried saboteur. He sighed, the smile disappearing.

"Jazz, I'm well aware that the Decepticons have done things to him. I can't work miracles, thats Ratchets job. They're will be things he won't understand at first, questions he'll ask. He needs to learn that we won't hurt him"

The black and white opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. First Aid was right. There would be things Firestorm wouldn't know or understand, like what water was, and why he hadn't hurt him on purpose. With no more questions, Jazz stepped aside, allowing the medic into his living quarters to collect the sparkling.

"Firestorm..."

Firestorm squeaked, waking up. His wide optics onlined dimly at first, but lightened when they looked up at the young medic standing by the berth. The mechling smiled, grabbing hold of his blanket as First Aid gently picked him up.

"All clean now gentle spark!"

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Jazz smiled "I er... sorta gave him a shower"

The sparkling giggled, covering himself in his blanket and cuddling up to his carer.

"Well you saved me a job later" First Aid looked down at Firestorm "Come on. Ratchet almost blew a fuse this morning looking for you"

"Really?"

"Mhmm..." The medic turned to leave, looking back at Jazz "Thanks for watching him for me"

"Ey no problem! Anytime!"

"So how do you think he'll react?"

"Why are you asking me?! I don't act like a sparkling!"

"Sure fooled me Sunny!"

"Shut up Sides..."

"Well First Aid said he might not understand some stuff. What do you think he meant by that?"

"He mean's he'll think some of our actions are confusing or illogical, meaning it might frighten him because he doesn't understand"

"How badly do you think the Decepticons roughed him up?"

The medbay was full of chatter. Everyone able to move were huddled together in convorsation. Ratchet shook his head, tightening a bolt holding the newly attached doorwings in place.

"Sheesh... with the amount they're rambling on about it you'd think we've never had a sparkling in the base before" The mech sitting infront of him smiled, shaking his head.

"Poor things going to be petrified when he comes through the door. I calculate a 60.5 percent chance that he doesn't like crowds"

"You never know Prowl. Perhaps the attention will do him some good"

"Perhaps" The Datsun shifted his new doorwings, testing them for movement. Ratchet stepped back to avoid being hit, placing his tools down beside him on a tray. He looked back at the group of mechs, still in mid convorsation, and scowled.

"Listen up you lot! As soon as that sparkling comes through the door none of you move! I don't want you frightening him out of his processors before he's spent a full proper day here!"

There was a sea of nods before the room burst back into chatter. The white medic sighed in irritation, his attention shifting back to the SIC infront of him.

"How do they feel?"

"A little tight..."

"They will for a few cycles, but the new bolts will soon wear in"

Prowl nodded, jumping from his berth. He wobbled sideways, immeadiatly regaining his posture and walking a few steps around the room. Ratchet picked up the tray of tools beside the berth, walking over to a clear side table and placing it down.

"Alright. There's a couple of people still healing from the battle the other day and they wish to meet you"

"H-huh?"

Firestorm stared down the hallways ahead of him and cowered, hugging First Aid closer in fear. First Aid gently stroked the mechlings helm in an attempt to calm him down. He didn't want the child to short circuit the minute he entered the room by the bombardment of mechs, so he'd commed ahead to Ratchet so no one would approach immeadiatly. The child in his arms whimpered, his optics glazed over in fright.

"Don't worry Firestorm. None of them will hurt you, or even approach you if you don't want them to"

"I-is Pwotector still der?"

"Protector?"

The red sparkling nodded, looking up at the young medic, awaiting for an answer. First Aid's visor narrowed slightly in confusion.

"I... don't know who Protector is Storm..."

"Pwotector... h-he have wings... g-get wipped off in last meet with Masters..."

"Oh Prowl!"

"Yeah!" Firestorm chirped "Pwotector! He pwotect me!"

"Last time I looked he was. He asked how you were earlier"

"Really?"

There was a noise from inside a nearby room. Firestorm cowered, hiding underneath his blanket in his carers arms. First Aid moved the sparkling so he was resting on his chestplate, chuckling when he nuzzled closer.

"No going to sleep now Storm... I need you awake so I can look at those cuts"

"O-otay..."

The two wandered further down the hall, eventually reaching the two recently fixed double doors that lead to the medbay. Firestorm squeaked as they entered, sucking his thumb innocently, the white blanket covering his back. Heads turned as the two entered, heading towards the nearest berth. First Aid looked up at the small crowd on the other end of the room, their chatter now died down.

"Everyone, this is Firestorm"

Firestorm squeaked again, meeting the optics of several members of the group. They smiled back at him. the white blanket completely covered his body so no one could see the wounds he had. First Aid shifted him slightly, sitting the sparkling down on the berth. Firestorm almost immeadiatly curled up, wrapping his white blanked around himself like a prized posession. He giggled when the young medic tried to uncurl him, shuffling around. The sparkling gasped when a second pair of hands joined the first, successfully unwrapping him from the cloth.

"Hello again Firestorm"

Firestorm looked up and into the blue eyes of Prowl. He smiled widely, uncurling and latching onto the SICs chest.

"Pwotector!"

"Wha?"

First Aid chuckled "He calls you Protecter..."

Firestorm looked back up, his wide grey optics blinking cutely at the Datsun.

"You pwotect me from Masters..."

"Ah..."

"Can we see him now?"

First Aid and Prowl turned, meeting the curious optics of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Both of them smiled slightly. Firestorm whimpered, hugging the black and white SIC tighter slightly as a couple more mechs approached. Prowl had been right about the child and crowds. The sparkling grabbed his blanket, using it to cover his damaged body so the other members of the room couldn't see. Ratchet poked his head out from his office, looking at the small scene not too far away. Spying the child and his carer, he sighed, walking out of the room slightly.

"First Aid" The younger medic turned "I need to talk with you"

* * *

_-Connection Paused- _

_S_am - O.o I didn't tell it to stop! Where's the rest! SYNDROME! HUNT IT DOWN!! . ; bare with me alright?

_-Connection Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	4. Trouble in the Medbay

_Sam - Ok_... I kinda cut the last one short, so here's the last of that scene...

_S_yndrome - Storms gonna fritz when he finds out!

_S_am - Don't be such a wuss!

_-Memory Playback Resumed- _

* * *

"Can we see him now?"

First Aid and Prowl turned, meeting the curious optics of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Both of them smiled slightly. Firestorm whimpered, hugging the black and white SIC tighter slightly as a couple more mechs approached. Prowl had been right about the child and crowds. The sparkling grabbed his blanket, using it to cover his damaged body so the other members of the room couldn't see. Ratchet poked his head out from his office, looking at the small scene not too far away. Spying the child and his carer, he sighed, walking out of the room slightly.

"First Aid" The younger medic turned "I need to talk with you. Alone"

"Erm... Alright. Prowl, could you-"

Prowl smiled "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Firestorm"

"Thanks. I won't be long"

First Aid nodded once to the sparkling before he vanished into the white medics office, the doors closing firmly behind them. Firestorm whimpered, weakly trying to reach out for his carer. Prowl shifted him to stop the child from falling out of his grasp, earning a tiny sob from the little red mechling as he struggled to follow.

"G-gentle spark!"

"Don't panic Storm... He'll be back before you know it"

"W-where he going?"

Prowl smiled slightly "He needs to talk to Ratchet"

Firestorm's optics glazed over "He talk about me..."

"You don't know that for sure..."

"He no let gentle spark take me in... it about me..."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at one another and shrugged as Prowl and Firestorm continued their convorsation. Both of their optics glazed over as they engaged in their own talk over their twin bond, eventually coming to a conclusion. The red twin huffed in annoyance, tapping the SIC on the shoulder plates.

"Can we see him now?"

Prowl turned, Firestorm looking up at the two mechs curiously. Sunstreaker smiled slightly at him, making the mechling blink, look up at the Datsun holding him, then back at the yellow mech still smiling at him. Firestorm cowered slightly, weakly pulling at his blanket. He wanted to hide away in the safety of he small piece of cloth Jazz had given him to help him sleep at night. Prowl sighed, loosening the blanket so the child could do what he wanted.

"Sideswipe. Even your presence is frightening him. Do you really think I'm going to-"

"Come ere little guy"

Firestorm gasped as he was quickly taken from the black and whites arms, the blanket being tucked underneath him. Sideswipe smiled, turning slightly so Sunstreaker could view the child too. Prowl huffed in annoyance, reaching out to grab the sparkling back, only to be stopped by the yellow mech.

'Protector! Help me! Why they got me now? I-I want to go back to Protector! Lemme go!'

"We arn't gonna hurt him Prowl! Take that rock out of your exhaust pipe and chill out will ya?"

"You're scaring him!"

"No we're not!"

"Just give him back!"

"But I haven't held him yet!"

"He isn't a toy! The poor things petrified!"

"Probably because you're raising your voice afthead!"

Firestorm shrunk in the quiet twins grasp, shaking in fright as they argued. Sideswipe's optics narrowed slightly as he watched the fight, eventually sighing and turning to walk towards Blaster, who was sitting with several other mechs on the otherside of the room. The quiet talking from the group suddenly vanished as the mischevious twin wandered over, the small white bundle in his hands, the sparkling's red helm poking out of the top.

"Blaster. Take Firestorm for a second. I gotta split them two up"

Blaster looked up, smiling slightly as he was suddenly entrusted with the shaking red bundle. Sideswipe sighed, running back over to the arguing pair of bots and pulling them apart before a fight started out. Firestorm whimpered, shrinking into his blanket as the quarrel continued. Blaster shifted the little red mech, slowly unwinding the white cloth. The sparkling gasped.

"N-no..."

The tapedeck stopped "Sup lil Storm?"

"No see wounds please..."

"Awah don't worry! We arn't gonna care bout a few lil cuts!"

Firestorm squeaked when the warmth of the blanket disappeared, his damaged frame curling up slightly as it was exposed to the cool air. Before anyone was able to look properly, the blanket returned, along with the stern face expression of Prowl as he wrapped the child back up. The twins stood at his heels, their arms crossed over their chestplates, blue optics narrowed.

"Stubborn glitch..."

'Protector! H-he save me again! I no like those two... t-they scary!'

Firestorm nuzzled into the SICs grasp, his intakes hitching and hiccuping as he shook in fright. Prowl carefully stroked the childs helm, being careful of the large burns that sat on it. The sparkling gasped, relaxing into the comforting gesture, his intakes still having problems with his breathing like they had been for a while. Blaster's optics narrowed slightly as he stood, the Datsun moving back slightly to walk over to the clear medical berth.

"Hang on a sec Prowl"

"What is it?"

"I wanna see somethin"

Prowl stopped, Firestorm still shivering in his grip under the blanket, his wide grey optics shut tightly. Blaster gently turned the childs head, revealing the half of his face he had been hiding. A small cracked hole was just visable on the side of the sparkling's neck, stopping him from taking in air properly. Energon was still dry around some of the edges even though Jazz had attempted to wash all of it off. The tapedeck covered the hole with two of his fingers, the child gasping for air loudly, his optics opening widely in shock before blinking in confusion, his breathing seeming to become easier. He looked up at Blaster, then at Prowl, before finally at the wall ahead, a damaged arm appearing from the blanket and weakly tracing the two fingers covering the crack. Confused, Firestorm squeaked, following the arm up to it's owner.

'H-huh? Where did pain go? H-how come I can take longer breaths now? I never used to be able to do that... h-he puts his fingers on my neck... a-and breathing pain disappears! B-but how?'

"W-what you do?"

Blaster smiled slightly, a few other mechs appearing behind him to see the sparkling. Firestorm wasn't bothered by them anymore knowing that Prowl was there to protect him.

"Tell me if it hurts ta breathe when I do this" The tapedeck removed his fingers. Firestorm immeadiatly closed his optics, his breathing pattern hitching and hiccuping again as he attempted to intake air. The fingers returned, and the childs breathing returned to silence, his pained grey optics slowly opening. Prowl watched on cautiously, watching the two mechs as the older proved his point. Firestorm shivered, tugging at his blanket to pull it around his damaged frame a little more.

'I-it's that hole... that thing Master did w-when I fell asleep on his berth... b-but he said it would never go away... s-so how come...'

"How did you crack that Storm?"

'Uh oh... Protecter wants to know how I... I-if I tell him truth... Will he give me back to Master so he can make it worse? N-no... B-but he might punish me if I don't answer! Quick! Tell him!'

"M-Master did it... last time he punish..."

"And when was that?"

"D-day afore dey attacked... a-and I was finded here..."

Blaster interveined on the convorsation "Why didn't you say anything lil guy?"

Firestorm said nothing. Instead, he closed his optics and looked away, taking in deep breaths like it was the last thing he'd ever do. Prowl replaced Blasters fingers, earning a gasp and a shiver from the sparkling as the two warm fingers were replaced by two cold ones.

'I-I still don't understand... Why do these Masters help me, w-when my other Masters didn't? Why do they not punish me for being bad and sleeping on berths and stuff, then other Masters did f-for no reason? W-why do they allow me to listen to spark... A-and why do they hold me nicely? Other Masters always hurt me... Other Masters always found fault... Always took anger out on me... C-chain me to berth a-and make me sleep in dirt underneath... M-Master tell me to never go near Auto-Bots because they'll kill me! S-so why haven't they?'

The sparkling jumped when the door to Ratchets office flew open, both of the medics exiting, still in mid convorsation. Prowl turned, keeping his fingers firmly on the childs neck. Firestorm smiled weakly, blinking several times.

'Gentle spark... H-he came back from strange room!'

"I'm telling you Ratchet, he won't want to go back!"

"And I'm telling you that you have to ask him just in case! Now just do it or I'll ask him myself!"

First Aid sighed "Alright... Let me settle him down first though. There's no telling what went on out here"

Firestorm's smile grew slightly as the young medbot approached, thanking Prowl for taking care of him whilst he was 'indisposed'. The SIC didn't have time to explain about the hold in the childs side before First Aid picked the sparkling up, the Datsuns fingers slipping away. Firestorm let out a pained squeak, his frame curling up and optics shuttering closed tightly as he once again started gasping and hiccuping for a straight breath. The mechling began to panic, shaking in his blanket. Prowl quickly returned his two fingers, earning a confused look from both the medics. His optics narrowed slightly.

"Storm... can you hold your breath for a few seconds?"

The sparkling nodded, sucking in as much air as he could. Prowl removed his fingers, quickly showing the two medics the hole in the childs neck. The three spoke quietly before First Aid covered the hole, gently rubbing the bottom of Firestorms neck with his thumb. The red mechling relaxed into the comforting gesture, releasing the air he had sucked in as the younger medic walked him over to the empty berth.

"You should of said something before about your neck Firestorm... I could've done something about it"

"S-sowwie..."

"It's alright... but when something's bothering or hurting you, let me, Ratchet or protector know ok? We won't hurt you. Now could you twist your neck a little please so I can plug this hole up?"

Firestorm nodded, turning his neck ever so slightly, wincing and stopping when he reached a certian extent. First Aid worked quickly, removing his fingers and immeadiatly replacing them with a sterile seal. Once the wound was properly dressed, it would heal on it's own. But if it hadn't been found, the sparkling could end up with terrible breathing problems, resulting in a possible young death. Firestorm squeaked, pulling his small blanket over his shoulders.

"Ratchet wants to try a couple of tests later. Is that ok?"

"H-huh?"

"He just wants to check your base strength and other things. Nothing bad, don't worry"

"O-okay..."

Ratchet watched from the otherside of the room, snapping back into focus when something hit him on the back of the helm. His optics narrowed menacingly as he spun around, rubbing the new dent as he eyed up the suspects. On the ground beside him was the weapon, a small pair of pliers. Every tray near the berths had one.

"I'll be right back Mirage... Don't move"

The Lancia sitting on the berth infront of him nodded, his back panel sitting open from where Ratchet had started his repairs. The white medic picked up the tool on the ground, throwing and catching it in one hand as he started walking past all the berths, scanning the medical equipment on them. All he had to do was find the tray missing the pliers...

"Alright I'm giving you a chance! Whoever threw it, fess up now and I'll make your punishment slightly less painful!"

All the suspects cringed, two in particular. Ratchet smiled slightly, noticing the lack of pliers on one of the twins trays. Sideswipe looked from the tray, to his brother, then the medic. He grinned slightly as the angry CMO approached.

"H-hey Doc!"

"You seem to be missing these"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker jumped when Ratchet slammed the tool back down on the tray. They looked at each other, optics glazing over as they quickly had a convorsation through their bond. The medic's scowl deepened, his tone of voice ushering a low growl.

"What have you got to say for yourselves?! Well!?"

Sunstreaker smiled lightly, nodding once to his brother. "Great shot Sides"

"Why thanks Sunny!"

"Don't call me that..."

"THAT'S IT! OUT! NOW!" The twins shot up and ran for the door as Ratchet unspaced a pair of wrenches, eyeing up his targets. The two barely managed to make it out before they were both struck down, everyone in the room flinching from the loud CLANG that emitted from the hallway. Blaster smiled slightly.

"And they're outta here!"

Ratchet's glare turned to the tapedeck.

"YOU WANT TO JOIN THEM!?"

Blaster's optics widened slightly as he held up his hands innocently. Ratchet nodded once, grumbling and muttering a quiet string of curses as he returned to his work. He picked up his soldering iron, ready to melt a couple of wires back into place.

"Erm... Ratchet?"

Ratchet slammed his tools back down in frustration, several bots nearby jumping from the sudden noise in the now silent room.

"WHAT?!"

First Aid looked down at the sparkling next to him. The white medic followed his gaze, his face expression softening slightly. Firestorm was latched onto the younger medics side, cowering and whimpering in fright, his white blanket hanging loosely over his scorched shoulder plates. Terrified sobs filled the silence as the sparkling's tear glazed grey optics met the CMOs blues, a weak squeak emitting from his tiny volcaliser as he shuffled out of his sight. Prowl stood from his berth and headed in the sparkling's direction, stopping in his tracks as the little red mechling shreiked and curled up in First Aids lap, completely fogetting about the white cloth as it flew from his grip and onto the berth.

'I-I knew they'd hurt me! Now they all come hurt me! Protector going to hurt me! Angry medic hurt scary two! H-he throw stuff at them! M-Master was right! T-they are going to kill me! Gentle spark! H-help me! I no want to die!'

Everyones attention shifted to the medbay doors as they shot open, a black and white mech wandering in. He smiled looking round at everyone, his visor flashing. The room stayed quiet and the mechs smiled faded slightly.

"What went on in here? Co'mon! Ain't nobody gonna say they missed me?"

"Not now Jazz..." Prowl walked back to his berth and sat down, his optics still focused on the shaking red bundle practically glued to First Aids lap. Jazz followed his gaze, noticed the sparkling, then the rest of the group. He immeadiatly noticed the twins' absence.

"What ya'll do to tha sparklin? He looks afraid ta even be here!"

Ratchet's optics narrowed back to normal as he returned to his work, slightly calmer then before. Nobody answered the question. Jazz just shrugged, wandering over to the younger medic and jumping onto the medical berth beside them.

"Is anyone gonna give me an answer?"

First Aid sighed, gently running his fingers lightly over the sparklings abused armour, earning a frightened squeak but no other movement besides the shaking.

"Ratchet just threw the twins out in his usual fashon, so now Firestorm's petrified incase he might do that to him"

"Awah, but Ratch wouldn't do that!" A small smirk re-appeared "That's twins only treatment!"

"You try telling him that..."

"Well actually I came in here ta see 'im! I was wonderin if ya needed me ta watch him anymore"

"How come?"

Jazz shrugged "I was getting a lil bored on my own! Thought ya might want a break"

First Aid smiled slightly under his faceplates. He looked back at the CMO, then at the others around the room. Prowl nodded once at him, Blaster smiled, giving him the A'OK sign. He nodded back at him, turning to the visored saboteur and nodding again.

"I could use a break... And right now I think it would be better if he wasn't in here"

Jazz smiled, carefully picking up the red mechling. Firestorm squealed, panicking as he was moved, his tiny frame shaking in fright. The black and white shuffled the child, jumping up from the berth and pacing slowly as he calmed the sparkling down.

'I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'MGONNADIE!'

"Hush hush lil Storm... It's music man remember?"

'Music man... h-he show me how to say bye-bye to dirt! I-I can trust him... right? B-but then again I can trust Protector! A-and Gentle spark! But not angry medic... h-he throw things at people! H-he hurt people!'

"M-music man?"

"Hey Storm! Remember me now?"

First Aid watched from the berth as the child slowly uncurled, his grey optics looking up and into the visor of the smiling mech that held him. He whimpered, nuzzling into the saboteurs frame, shivering. Jazz carefully bent down, picking up the child's blanket and wrapping it around him.

"Don't worry Storm! No one'll hurt ya! Well, all the exception of Ol'Ratch of course"

"Thanks Jazz! Make him even MORE petrified of me!"

Jazz smiled, his vision turning to the angry CMO.

"Ya welcome Ratch!"

The older medic just grumbled even more, continuing his work. First Aid chuckled lightly, Firestorm's gaze turning to him. He was confused, looking to his usual carer for answers.

"Storm? Jazz is going to take you to his room for a little while until things have calmed down in here ok?"

The sparkling squeaked weakly, looking around the room to try and understand what the young medic meant. He met the CMOs gaze and whimpered, cowering away into the saboteurs frame. Jazz chuckled.

"You wanna come listen to a lil music with me Storm?"

Firestorm nodded, bringing his right arm up and sucking his thumb. He wanted to get away from the white medbot incase he decided to throw something else. First Aid stood, walking the two towards the door. Jazz wandered out of the room, the sparkling waving goodbye to the younger medic as they walked away from the double doors and towards a seris of dorms.


	5. Meeting

Sam - Ok... I cut off halfway through a flipping chapter again, so I'm gonna continue a little while up. I gotta stop doing that! And Please! The charecters are probably...well... out of charecter! I will go over this eventually I swear!

_S_yndrome - How much morea' this are ya gonna upload?!

_S_am - As much as I want! XD Hit it!

_-Memory File Playback Resumed-_

* * *

The sparkling squeaked weakly, looking around the room to try and understand what the young medic meant. He met the CMOs gaze and whimpered, cowering away into the saboteurs frame. Jazz chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"You wanna come listen to a lil music with me Storm?"

'M-music... g-get away from angry medic... yes...'

Firestorm nodded, bringing his right arm up and sucking his thumb. He wanted to get away from the white medbot incase he decided to throw something else. First Aid stood, walking the two towards the door. Jazz wandered out of the room, the sparkling waving goodbye to the younger medic over his shoulder as they walked away from the double doors and towards a series of dorms. The minute they were gone, First Aid sighed, walking over to a paitent to start some work. Prowl stood, earning a look from some of the members of the room.

"I have a meeting to attend. I'll notify Prime about the sparklings appearence afterwards. He'll want to meet him later"

Ratchet mentally rolled his optics, still re-wiring some circuitry in Mirages back.

"Whatever Prowl. You need to stop by later for a check-up. If you bunk this one I'll hunt you down and drag you here. Understand?"

Prowl cringed a bit "Perfectly..."

"Good."

* * *

"Hey Jazz! Wait up a sec will ya?"

Jazz turned, a smile meeting his faceplates as the caller ran towards him. The other was red, two white prong-like objects sticking out the side of its helm. The porshe stepped to the side as the Auto-bot stopped to greet him.

"Hey Inferno! What's happenin?"

"Aw'ah nothin much. Just wonderin if yer were free later for a game of cards! Smokescreens playin an he's got a bet on tha twins"

"I'll have to see what's going on. Right now I have ta look after Firestorm"

"Who?"

Jazz glanced back down at the small red bundle in his hands. Inferno followed his gaze, awwwwing soundlessly at the small sparkling sitting there. Firestorm whimpered, curling up in the Porshes hands.

"How long has he been here? I haven't seen him round before"

"Only turned up a few cycles ago! Poor lil guys been stuck with the Decepticons"

"That would explain them burns on his helm"

Firestorm covered his helm with his blanket, shaking from all the attention. Jazz gently stroked the sparkling through the white cloth, chuckling when a weak squeak replied, then a shuffle as the red mechling shuffled closer to the touch. Inferno smiled.

"Well I better get movin! I gotta get to this meetin Primes called"

"He called a meeting?"

"Yeah! Didn't ya know? You should've been notified seeing as you're expected!"

"What?!"

Jazz cursed himself, hearing the frightened whimpers from Firestorm as the two raised their voice a little. He'd brought him out of the medbay to calm him down, not scare him even more!

"Alright... erm... Tell Prime I'll be a little late ok?"

"Will do! See you later Jazz!"

Inferno smiled and waved as he continued down the hall, taking the first corner and disappearing out of view. The black and white Porshe bit his lip. What was he supposed to do now!? Smiling slightly, he looked back down at the white bundle in his hands. Firestorm squeaked, his burnt helm popping out of the top of the cloth, lifeless grey optics meeting blue visor.

"Storm... How bout we take a lil detour instead of headin straight ta my room?"

* * *

"I'll have all those reports on your desk by the morning sir"

"Thank you Prowl. Is there anything else I should be notified about in my absence?"

"Well... there is one other thing sir..."

"Which is?"

Before Prowl could begin to explain, Inferno rushed through the door, the smaller red and white security directer on his heels. The two exchanged glances before sitting down on either side of the table. Prowl straigthened himself, the seat next to him still empty. Where the heck was Jazz? Optimus cleared his throat.

"You were saying Prowl"

"Ehem, yes. Whilst certian mechs were recovering from the previous battle with the Decepticons, Jazz and Blaster came across a-"

The door suddenly flew open again, cutting off Prowls statement. Prowl mentally rolled his optics as the missing black and white Porshe casually strolled in, a grin plastered over his faceplates.

"Hey all! Sorry I'm late"

Inferno smiled slightly as Jazz took his seat, kicking his legs up to rest on top of the table. Red Alert suddenly noticed a white bundle in his arms and twitched, standing up.

"What is that Jazz"

"Hmmm? Oh this?"

He held the white object up for all to see. Prowl's doorwings shifted as Jazz took it back, stroking the top of it gently. He slowly lowered his datapads, his blue optics fixed sternly on the saboteur.

"You brought him to the meeting?!"

"What else was I supposed to do? Everyone else is on duty and I ain't taking him back to the medbay till Ratchets chilled out!"

"Jazz this is stictly against protocal!"

"I don't remember a rule in tha handbook saying anything against it! Besides" The Porshe's grin widened "Ya know ya love him"

"Could one of you please explain what is going on!"

Everyones attention shifted to Optimus. Prowl regained his posture, picking up his datapads again and shuffling them. He carefully took the white bundle from Jazz's arms, placing it on the table infront of the commander.

"As I was trying to explain earlier sir. Whilst Jazz and some other members of the crew were resting in the medical facilities, both Blaster and Jazz discovered this"

Optimus looked at the bundle placed before him. It seemed to be an object wrapped in a white blanket, but the second he touched it, the thing inside squeaked and moved away. Jazz almost jumped up to grab it until he was stopped by Prowl.

"What is it?"

"It's... It's a sparkling sir..."

"What!?"

As if it had been called, the bundle shifted, a small, red, damaged helm popped out of the white blanket, the sparklings wide grey optics blinking at the supreame commander. Optimus's own optics widened at the sight of the child, a smile crossing his hidden faceplates as he lifted an arm up to touch him. Firestorm gasped and squeaked, cringing and cowering. Jazz quickly reached over and took the child, quietly shushing him.

"He's erm... he's a little scared of everyone at the moment sir"

"Where did he come from?"

Everyones attention turned to the paranoid security director as he pointed at the sparkling. Firestorm blinked, shifting out of the black and whites grip and back onto the table. He wobbled on his damaged hands and knees, all of his marks and burns being revealed for all to see. Red Alert blinked at the child approched, a scared look of confusion on his faceplates as he reached out and touched the security directors finger with his own. Red Alert stared blankly at the child, slowly retracting his hand.

'Why he point at me? H-he one who t-think I bomb before... a-and he's the one music man spoke to in the hallway... t-thats protector... b-but whos that? I've never seen him before...'

"Awah! He likes ya Red!"

"Be quiet. We don't even know who he is or where he came from"

"Red Alert holds a good point. Whats your name sparkling"

Firestorm gasped, jumping and turning to face the red, white and blue commander. Prowl stepped up to answer, but a hand silenced him before he could usher a word.

"I was talking to the child Prowl. He can answer for himself."

"Yes sir..."

The sparkling trembled as all optics in the room turned to him, his lifeless greys meeting the sea of blues. He whimpered, cowering from the pressure. Jazz smiled as he shuffled back towards him, his optics glazing as he buried himself into his blanket once more. Prime chuckled.

"Sorry Optimus he's a lil shy around new peeps"

"Its understandable. Well seeing as you two know about him, do you mind staying behind and answering a few questions?"

The two black and white mechs nodded. Optimus stood, ajurning the meeting. But as Red Alert and Inferno turned to leave, Optimus called the red and white back.

"Red Alert I want you to take care of the child whilst I speak with Jazz and Prowl."

"Sir? B-but why me? I mean, Inferno is more than capable of-"

"It wasn't a request Red. Inferno has patrol and I don't wish for the child to leave the base. Seeing as you'll be in the security rooms I think it would be the safest place to be."

"But-"

"Come on Red! Perhaps it'll give you two time ta bond a lil!" Jazz called from the corner, standing up and bringing the white bundle with him. He handed the sparkling to Red Alert, who just stared at it for a while before nodding once to them both and walking out the door. He could feel the child shivering in his hands and whimpering. He shuffled occasionally as the security director continued to walk, passing a few mechs along the way.

"Hey Red?"

Red Alert halted to a stop, turning as he was joined by another. He was a small mixture of colours, a battle mask covering his face.

"Yes Wheeljack?"

"I have those cameras finished for you" Wheeljack smiled as he spoke, his headfins lighting up with every word. Red Alert nodded, the small bundle in his arms squeaking and shuffling, a small red helm popping out again. Looking around, Firestorm blinked curiously at the inventor, his small mouth open slightly n awe.

"I didn't know you had kids Red!"

Red smiled "He isn't mine. He was found earlier. I don't know who he is, where he came from. He could be a spy for all we know! He could be relaying data back to the Decepticons this instant!"

"Oh yeah I was there for that! Don't worry Red he ain't a spy! Shouldn't he be with First Aid?"

"Optimus trusted me with him whilst he talks with Jazz and Prowl but I'm too busy. Plus I don't know anything about sparklings!"

"Well erm... I'll take him off your hands if you want"

"Really?"

"Sure!" Wheeljack chuckled "How hard can it be? I'm sure he won't mind helping me with Sideswipes jatpack upgrade!"

"Thanks Jack! I'll collect him when I retreave those cameras"

"No probs Red!"

Red Alert smiled as he handed the sparkling to Wheeljack, Firestorm gasping and shrinking back into the white blanket as the inventer took him from the smallers clutches. Red Alert said his thanks, then continued his walk back to the monitor room, a small smile playing on his faceplates as he disappeared through the doors. Wheeljack turned, walking back to his workshop.

"Come on little guy! Lets get some work done!"

* * *

"You calm now Ratchet?"

"Yep"

"Sure?"

"Positive"

"Hey Ratch!"

**"WHAT!?"**

First Aid sighed, a hand over his optics as Ratchet's glare looked at the owner of the voice, his hands balled into fists. Blaster recoiled, shrinking on his berth.

"N-never mind..."

The white medic huffed in annoyance storming off to his office to cool off a little. The medbay was slowly emptying, its occupants discharging themselves early to return to their own quarters. Hotspot and the other Protectobots had stopped by earlier before their patrol, but a glare from Ratchet sent them on their way quickly. Mirage and Blaster still remained, along with a new paitent. Bluestreak sat alone on the furthest berth, his ankle sparking. Sighing, the younger medic picked up a tray of tools, walking over to the Datsun. He smiled on the medics arrival, moving over so he could sit down.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little shaken up from the tumble but besides that fine I guess. Thanks again for slotting me in at such short notice, I didn't see that rockside and I just couldn't react until it was too late and if the twins hadn't came when they did I-"

"It's fine Blue. It wasn't like I had anything else set for today. Now can you move it?"

Bluestreak shook his head wincing as he tried to twist his broken ankle. His doorwings flared the second the younger medic touched it, flinching and pulling away.

"S-sorry... it just hurts from where I landed on it thats all. I didn't mean to move it theres just something stuck inside stopping me from moving it around"

First Aid nodded, taking a pair of pliers from the tray and feeling around the area.

* * *

"Ravage, Eject. Operation : Retreavel"

A dark cat jumped from its hidden position in the trees, stalking closer and closer towards the fallen ship known as the Ark . It moved with the shadows, sneaking past two mechs standing on duty. It entered the base undetected, growling as it made its way towards the workshop...

* * *

_S_am - Alright... pretty boring chapter... But I'm working on getting the rest! X3 Storms in the medbay so I'm gonna suck it outta his memory! Because I'm ebil! Mwaahahahahahaha!

_Sy_ndrome - How are you gonna do that without... Sam... why are you staring at me like that?

_-Transmission Interrupted-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	6. Go Boom

Sam - ' Seeing as I ended the last one a little early, here's a bit more! There would be even more... but Leo doesn't like me at the moment and deleted it ' This continues straight after! Enjoy!

_-Memory File Playback Resumed-_

* * *

"So his name is Firestorm..."

"Yes sir thats correct"

"Any idea on a faction?"

"He bears no insignia sir so I assume he's a neutral"

"Hey Prowler! Are you gonna let me answer anythin?"

Prowl turned to the porshe who was still relaxed in his chair, his feet on the table and front legs hovering off the ground. He grinned as his commanders attention shifted to him, the Datsun suddenly being ignored.

"Ok Jazz how did you two find him"

"Quite simple! I saw sumin' in tha' pile 'o crates you keep naggin at Ratch ta take out and there he was!"

"How did he act when you took him out?"

"Well actually Blaster got him outta there but he wasn't actin at all! We didn' even know he was a sparkling when we found him!"

"He looked like a dented sphere when they retreaved him sir"

"He had curled up into a ball! Literally!"

"I see..." Optimus nodded, taking in all the information about the new sparkling.

"Alright thats all for now. Go rescue Firestorm from Red Alert. Dismissed"

Both of the black and whites saluted. Prowl was the first out of the door, his doorwings just missing the frame. Jazz jumped up from his chair, casually strolling towards the exit.

"Just a second Jazz"

"Hmmm?"

The saboteur turned, his signature smile sitting on his faceplates. "Sup Prime?"

"This sparkling. You said he'd ran away from the Decepticons"

"Actually that was Prowl but yeah"

"I don't think I was the only one who noticed those injuries he has"

"Yeah we dunno what happened ta him yet but Aid and Ratch are working on it"

"Ok. Dismissed."

Jazz left without another word.

* * *

"You _what!?"_

"I-I don't have him!"

Prowl glared at the security director as Jazz stolled him behind him, smile fading slightly as he looked at the scene infront of him. Red Alert was sitting in his office chair, his back to the numerous screen flickering with images, casting a shadow on his back. Prowl was standing directly infront of him, his doorwings stiff upright in anger and irritation. Jazz blinked under his visor.

"Woah! What did I miss here?"

"Red Alert's given Firestorm to somebody else!"

"Huh?"

"I-I told you! I don't know anything about sparklings!"

"So who has him now?"

"I gave him to Wheeljack"

"...you didn't..."

The red and white nodded, just as an explosion rattled through the base, smoke alarm which was heard too much blaring from down the hall. Jazz and Prowl looked at each other, carefree meeting stern.

"Storm!"

The saboteur was the first out of the room, transforming and racing off, ignoring the datsuns shouts about the 'no driving in the corridors' rule before he heard him transform himself, sirens blazing. Smoke was rising from under the door leading to the inventors workshop, several mechs already outside.

* * *

Wheeljack sat up on the ground, coughing as smoke entered his intakes. The white fog slowly cleared, revealing the now black jetpack sitting on the table infront of him. On the other side of the room was another sound, a younger, much lighter cough. Sitting on a berth, his back and shoulders covered by the now dirty blanket, Firestorm's intakes hitched as he appeared from the smoke. His entire front was black from the explosion. Wheeljack stood and blinked, looking down at himself before looking at the child.

"Erm... oops?"

The two looked at each other before they burst into laughter, ending in styfled giggles when the sound of sirens and car engines echoed from outside. Storm was still giggling when the older mech picked him up, cuddling into his black stained chestplate.

"Perhaps a little too much on the fuel?"

"Yeah!" The sparkling giggled "T-to much fuel not nuff coolant!"

"True. Sideswipe'll have my bumper when he finds out about this"

Firestorm squeaked in surprise then the door suddenly burst open, two shapes rushing in, followed by a third shortly after. The inventor turned, the sparkling shrinking a little in his hands.

"It wasn't locked you know"

"Wheeljack! What in Primus name do you think you're doing!?"

"Erm... upgrading Sideswipes jetpack? Well, thats what I was meant to be doing. Too much fuel aye Storm?"

The mechling looked up "A-and no fix jet pwoply... f-forget screw"

"Did I?" Wheeljack turned back to the black smouldering heap on the table, still smoking from the explosion. Firestorm pointed to an object beside it. A screw lay dormant at the side, still clean and waiting to be inserted.

"Well I'll be darned... I did forget one!"

Storm whined weakly as someone took him out of his previous carers hands, settling him down before addressing him.

"You ok Storm?"

Firestorm looked up, smiling widely as a blue visor looked back down at him.

"Music man!"

"Wheeljack you put an innocent childs life at risk!"

"I did not! I was being careful! It was a controlled explosion! Right Storm?"

The sooted sparkling nodded, wiping his small faceplates, the black powder coming off in strokes. He coughed, more of the dust flying into the air. Wheeljack chuckled grabbing the childs blanket and passing it to Jazz who wrapped it around him. His hand left a dirty print on the once white cloth, but Firestorm didn't seem to care. Prowl shook his head, looking around the room. The smoke still lingered, making it foggy, but everything could be seen.

"Inferno check for fires. Jazz, take Firestorm to the washracks and get him cleaned up. Wheeljack get this mess cleared away"

"What did you think I was going to do anyway? Leave my workshop like this?"

Two red optics watched from the corner of the room as the pair argued, stalking round in the shadows and out of the door undetected as the saboteur left, the sparkling in his arms. Growling lowly, Ravage continued to follow, stopping only when another mech walked past. The black cat stopped when the sparkling looked over the porshes shoulder gasping when he caught a glimpse of the deep red pin pricks following him. Jazz stopped outside the washracks, shuffling the child comfortingly.

"Sup Storm?"

"Der..."

The sparkling pointed where he saw the optics. Before Jazz turned, seeing nothing but shadow. He looked around, but there was no one. Shrugging the saboteur blinked under his visor, taking the childs optics away from the corner.

"Come on, lets get that sot off"

The two red optics returned as the black and white disappeared through the door, twinking as the cat relayed its position back to base.

_-Excellent work Ravage... Proceed for phase 2...-_

* * *

_S_am - -Presses the Cliffhanger of doom button-

_S_yndrome - Sam... Theres no such thing...

_S_am - You wern't meant to tell them that! . God!

_-Transmission Interrupted-_


	7. Capture

Hewwo!

I apologize about the lateness of this fic =.= College is overwhelming me at the moment, along with the fact Fanfiction hates me and won't let me upload a file! I had to delete everything in this file to get it up!

I can't believe I didn't update this o-o it's been updated on my deviantart account for months now! Ah well, shizz happens, it's here now. This chapter is pretty short at the moment but I'm working on a longer one so don't worry ^^

Also, you may have noticed that my writing style has changed ^^' Yeah thats because I started this series about 2 years ago and now I write differently. Ah well XD More description coming up!

Enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN WITH THIS FIC SERIES IS THE STORY IDEA AND MY OC FIRESTORM. IF I OWNED THE OTHER'S, I WOULD MAKE A NEW TV SERIES WITH ALL THE STILL ALIVE VOICE ACTORS AND GET IMPRESSIONS PEOPLE TO DO THE ONES THAT ARN'T ^^ AND IT WOULD BE FUDGING AWESOME! AWESOME I TELL YE!!_**

* * *

The hallways of the Ark were full of mechs wandering around, tending to their duties as the morning progressed slowly into the afternoon. As Jazz walked out of the wash racks with the small bundle in his arms, he couldn't help but smile a little more then normal. Firestorm looked up at him, smiling shyly as they headed back down the corridor, passing several rooms before reappearing outside the double doors of the medbay.

The little red sparkling squeaked quietly, looking at them. He shrunk into the black and white Porsche's frame, nervously trembling. He didn't want to go back inside, incase Ratchet was still mad.

The special Ops officer's visor darkened slightly. Something was a little off to him, but he couldn't register what it was. He was about to step through the doors, when a shout made him freeze in his tracks.

Firestorm screamed as he was suddenly grabbed from Jazz's grip, the Porsche being forced the other way into the claws of the tyrant himself. As alarms blazed, Megatron smirked, hands sinking into the black and whites shoulders.

"Music man!"

Firestorm struggled in the hands of Skywarp, scratched faceplates bright with fear and terror as he desperately tried to break free, screaming and whimpering as he did so. Jazz pulled as hard as he could, but froze when he felt the large barrel of a fusion cannon touching his helm. Megatrons dark chuckle sent a shiver down his spinal circuitry, his vocaliser somewhat unable to muster the courage to say anything.

"You'll both pay…"

Jazz's visor brightened slightly as he felt a large hit to the helm, his hidden optics just managing to see the doors to the medbay open as they blurred, the hit pulling him into a temporary stasis…

"Skywarp get back to base! Decepticons! We have what we came for!"

Megatron couldn't help but let a smirk run across his faceplate as he threw the now limp frame of the Autobots special Ops agent over to Thundercracker, who simply tossed him over his shoulder as he took to the sky. He followed, firing some shots at the very pissed medic below as he joined his forces. He chuckled darkly, looking at the shaking bungle in the black and purple jets grip.

"Now its time you pay…"

_'N-no… not master… no! No go back! No! Protector! Gentle spark! No let him hurt me!'_

Firestorm whimpered quietly, optics glazed in fear as the Decepticon base came into view. He knew what was going to happen, both to him and to Jazz. He didn't want to go back to how he was, he wanted to curl up in his carers safe arms and sleep, not having to worry about being kicked or burned in his recharge.

As they slowly landed, Skywarp held the shaking red bundle out to Megatrons trusty communications officer, Soundwave. He was known for being cold and emotionless, but he was also known for sometimes being sympathetic and gentle, especially to his small army of cassettes. Terrified squeaks escaped the ball as the sound of chains could be heard, before the sparklings injured frame was forcefully uncurled and bound by cuffs, one set holding together his wrists, the other his ankles.

"Deal out his punishment Soundwave… I have an Autobot to interrogate…"

"Yes Lord Megatron…"

* * *

**The review button is your friend! ^^**


	8. Search and Rescue

Yay! I got another bit done in the space of a day! ^^

Not where I wanted to end it XD but I wanted to upload it. I've been working on it for ages so I hope it's up to standard o-o. I kept re-going through it to make sure I didn't make anyone OOC.

Nothing much on Firestorm in this chapter, but it's still important to the storyline ^^ He'll come in the next chapter.

Anywho, enough from me, enjoy! Oh and please review o.o it's not mandatory but I like to know what people think! I can't improve if I don't get feedback y'know! ^^

**_DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, JUST THE LITTLE RED MECH IN THIS FIC AND THE STORYLINE. IF I OWNED THEM, THEY'D HAVE A HELL LOAD MORE SCREENTIME AND POSSIBLY A TON MORE EPISODES BASED ON G1, WITH ENERGON SPILL AND METAL SHREDDING IN IT 3_**

* * *

Dust scattered over the battleground below as Skyfire flew with his cargo, all of them primed and ready to go. Right at the front sat the medics, First Aid accompanying Ratchet, both of them ready for any emergencies that might be thrown their way.

A few seats down on the same bench were some of the spies, Mirage testing his cloaking equipment whilst the scout known as Hound spoke with Bumblebee about tactics and who to avoid. They were going to be covering the blue and white mech whilst he snuck in to rescue their acting commander, along with the little red sparkling that had been taken from their grasp.

Opposite by the door sat the twins, both of them ready to twist some metal and grind some gears. Prowl who was seated on the opposite side to the exit kept glancing at them occasionally whilst he checked over his battle plans, hoping to iron out any loopholes or back doors, if there was any that is. He d been going through the same points over and over again in his battle computer, not wanting anything to happen or their chance to elude them.

Ok guys we re nearing the drop zone!

The Datsun looked up from the announcement, everyone grabbing their tools and weapons. Mirage nodded and activated his cloak, he wasn t going to be seen leaving the ship so the cons would have no idea he was there.

I can see Soundwave! It s gonna be radio silence until he s down!

Prowl nodded, unspacing his gun ready. He stood as Skyfire started to descend, the rumbling of laser fire as it flew past shaking the ship a little as the others finished gearing up. Thankfully, the cons weren t the best shooters, even if they were the military class of the two races.

Don t loose what we re fighting for out there, and don t get in over your heads

The SIC glanced at the twins after his second statement, Sunstreaker flipping him a middle finger before quickly heading out the now open entrance with his red brother. The medics hung back, Ratchet shooting by the door whilst First Aid checked the med kits, making sure everything was set up and ready. He hoped the kid was alright, as well as their saboteur.

Mirage ducked and weaved as he lightly stepped through the battlefield, heading for the large construction ahead. A Decepticon insignia spouted from the front, a nice large hole in one of the walls, courtesy of Ironhide who had made it seem like he d miss-fired so the cons didn t catch on. He used the hole to slip in unnoticed, right past one of the seekers who was flying over it, ready to drop a payload on whoever dared to try and use the newly made entrance.

The battle outside slowly turned to nothing but a dull thump as the spy crept deeper into the base, optics alert, an energon dagger in his hand as his only defence. He knew the route like the back of his CPU, his first stop was the holding cells where he hoped Jazz would be.

A quiet, pain filled groan confirmed his hope, the Porsche was still alive. As Mirage rounded the corner, he froze, backtracking quickly and quietly as a Decepticon walked by, whistling as he patrolled the halls for any Autobot intruders. A set of keycards hung from his mid, hanging carelessly on the edge of his spiked out crotch area. Following soundlessly, the spy reached out, managing to nab the keycards before unspacing and dropping a fake set, the con grumbling and bending down th pick them up as Mirage crept away with the real set. He d been here too many times, and the Decepticons on duty were always so gullible.

Jazz winced as he hung from his chains against the wall, the sound of energon dripping off his frame the only noise in the echoing cell. He d stepped a little too far over the line in his last beating, calling Starscream Megatrons bitch and Megatron urinal head. A small grin lit ups his mangled faceplates as he remembered the look on the twos faces just before they beat him to a pulp, the tyrant declaring that he was to be left to die from energon loss.

The grin vanished as the saboteur coughed, energon dribbling down his faceplates as he cast his optics back to the ground. His visor was long gone; his vision was impaired due to the many beatings they d taken. Spitting out some energon, the Porsche tried to access his music, sighing when he realised his internal music player had busted from the numerous helm hits.

He dared a glance up as he heard soft steps approaching, a defiant grin taking over his faceplates. He hadn t given then an ounce of information, and if this was their last attempt, so be it, he d deactivate a silent and noble Autobot with a smile upon his face and high hopes for a peaceful future.

As the cell door creaked open, he expected a con to come round it. Blinking, he noticed that nothing came in at all, the door was just a crack open and staying like it. So now they were playing with him? His helm horns twitched a little when he picked up a soft footstep, before he looked around, CPU going through numerous ideas before he relaxed a little.

I m guessing you know I m here now

Jazz just grinned as he felt an invisible hand on one of the chains, a dagger cutting through his binds as the spy got to work bailing the saboteur out. He unspaced a cloth and wrapped it around Jazz s wrist as he freed it to prevent anymore energon from escaping, before moving onto his next arm and doing the same, kneeling down and starting on his legs.

Where s Storm?

I don t know... I was hoping you d know

Nah I didn t see him go, I was out cold and woke up in here

Mirage nodded, still under the cover of his cloak as he finally released Jazz, catching the black and white mech before he collapsed on the ground. The saboteur nodded a thank you, before the two started heading back for the cell door, but as they got close it suddenly slammed shut, the Decepticon guard from before smirking as he took back his key cards.

You think I m that stupid? Now you can rot in there with your friend!

Mirage looked down as the mech walked off laughing, sighing as he helped Jazz to the ground before sitting next to him, dropping his cloak to save energy. The saboteur bit his cut lip a little; this was going to complicate things. The spy opened a comm. channel to the others, but was greeted with static from where Soundwave was blocking all frequencies. So instead, he sent out a text based message, hoping someone would pick it up and come to their aid before Jazz bled to death.

S not your fault Mirage, I should ve kept my mouth shut then maybe they wouldn t have known you were here

The spy wasn t convinced. Sighing again, he leant against the wall, unspacing some cloths and handing them to the saboteur who used them to stop some of his frame from leaking out. He just hoped his message had reached his comrades, or they were well and truly stuck.

* * *

**Please review ^^ It helps us improve!**


	9. Race Against Time

Well hello thar! It's been too long.

Sorry about the wait peeps ^^; I was wound up in my crossover fic, I really wanna finish it before I start my FMP at college. When that happens, I'm afraid everythings gonna be slow =.= Slower then is at the moment... sorry! DX

Well heres the next part ^^ It's a little short but I can promise you I'm working on the next part as I type this! I should have it up within a week... or two ^^; I just thought this was a nice place to end this chapter.

Like the other chapter, Firestorm isn't in this one much o-o but he's mentioned and he's at the top as you can probably see below with the italics. Trying to get back into the groove of writing everytime I got an hour free XD So far so good!

Ok, I rabbled on enough. Cue the disclaimer then I'll leave you alone XD

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTED ARTISTS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE SMALL LITTLE RED OC WHICH THEY ARE TRYING TO RESCUE.**_

* * *

'_G-gentle… spark…' _

A small movement in the darkness of the large room, the sound of chains clinking together and a tiny strained cough. Energon, glowing on the floor, drops and puddles all around the place. The smell of rotting oil and rust seeped out into the hallways from under the door.

'_H-help m-e… g-gentle s-s-spark…'_

Another cough, more energon joining the splatters on the ground, the scent increasing the closer you got to the large berth sitting in the corner. From underneath, oil, leaking out to join the puddle of energon, life fluids for any Cybertronian mixing into a poisonous concoction.

'_Y-you promise… n-no more m-master… n-no more hurt…'_

The noises dulled, before the quiet sound of systems winding down, struggling to keep working as the captive slowly fell limp in his prison…

'…_.help me…'_

"I'm sorry Jazz"

"Ya can stop apologizing Mirage, it's alright. I'm sure tha other's will notice us missing soon and blow tha wall in"

Moments after the statement left Jazz's vocaliser, the wall opposite them caved in, the explosion creating a large hole with the debris in a pile below it. Mirage jumped, whilst the saboteur just grinned as the bulky red form of Ironhide came in, spotting them and heading over with Ratchet and First Aid.

"Wow, Wheeljack actually made something that works!"

"Yep"

The Porsche broke off into a series of coughs whilst the white medic tended to him. His younger apprentice checked the spy for any injuries, before looking around the room, visor brightening a little.

"Where's Firestorm?"

"No idea, I got here then we were sealed in. I didn't have time to search for him"

Ratchet looked up at the blue and white mech, then at the younger medic, before finally looking at Ironhide, optics firm.

"Find him"

"I'll go too"

Everyone turned to the hole as the black and white SIC came in, gun smoking and one of his doorwings dented from where he'd obviously battled a Decepticon and possibly taken him out.

"Prowl you should be with Optimus"

"He ordered me to make sure everything is ok in here, so I'm going to assist. Ratchet, get Jazz mobile then get him to Skyfire, Ironhide will give you cover and Cliffjumper is waiting outside to help with Bumblebee and Tracks"

The tactician gave the red mech a stern look before he had a moment to protest his orders. Ironhide was stubborn and obviously wanted to help the group find the sparkling, but eventually gave up. Still, Prowl decided to give him a reason as to why he couldn't come with them.

"He's petrified Ironhide. The more people that crowd him the more likely he is to have a spark attack, it would be easier if Mirage, First Aid and myself go"

The weapons specialist just sighed and nodded, looking at Ratchet as he helped Jazz stand, supporting him and holding a cloth to a bleeding wound on his side. He walked over and took his other arm, slinging it over his shoulder and holding his weapon in his spare hand, ready to take on any cons that tried to stop them.

"I'll send the twins in if you're not out in 20 minutes"

"Fine. Come on you two"

Mirage and First Aid nodded, heading off with Prowl who easily shot the cell door open, pulling it aside before vanishing down the hall with the others. The young medic gulped quietly to himself, glancing over to the spy when he patted his shoulder reassuringly and offered a small smile.

"We'll find him…"

"Yeah… but what state will he be in?"

"I can't answer that, I'm not a medic. But I know it won't be nice…"

"Less talk you two, we don't want to be spotted in here"

The two nodded, looking around as they followed the SIC, the three of them stopping at every corner to check around it before they continued. Prowl kept an optic on where they were going, checking every cybertronian written sign they came across to make sure they were going the right way. He'd ran through his battle computer numerous times where the sparkling could be, and came up with several solutions. Then he'd thought about where he'd be left if there was a battle to rescue. It would have to be secure, far from any walls which they could blow their way into and somewhere they wouldn't look normally for a captive. He'd only come up with one solution.

"Where are we going?"

Prowl stopped at another corner, checking around it before looking at the young medic in the visor, indicating a sign on the wall.

"Megatrons personal quarters"

* * *

_The review button is your friend!_


	10. Reunited

YEAH TOAST!

XD Sorry, slight spark of insanity. Anyway, I'm sorry about the slow uploading, yadda yadda yadda you've heard it all before. Tis just I'm in uni land now so it's hard to have time to write these when you gotta get through several 1,500 word essays all the time. And a 20,000 word one coming up soon. All for Study Skills because I'm doing Photography and the blessing of doing such a creative act is there is no exams or essays.

Anyway, apologies for that and apologies for any OOCness, like always just point it out to me and I'll do my best to correct the mistake and try and get said person back into character. I tried to keep my OC Firestorm out of these as much as possible now, seeing as I think people only read these because they have G1ners in . Then again I've been wrong before.

Oh and when I say just point it out to me, I don't mean spam my inbox with troll-like comments like 'OMG U SUK U MADE PROWL OUT OF CHARACTAR U SUK LOL U SHUD KILL URESELF' ¬¬

I don't think theres a need for Disclaimers, theres one on every frickin page up to now, so I obviously don't own them except this version of an OC named Firestorm. Said because I know there are a ton of OCs named Firestorm.

* * *

"Megatron sir! Autobots have invaded the base!"

The grey tyrant growled as his flying second in command soared overhead, squealing in his obnoxiously loud vocals about recent happenings that he already knew about. He glared as he spared a glance at the base, seeing the gaping hole, the offline seekers and other cons nearby, the bots defensively stanced around the entrance. His CPU whirred as he came to only one decision, his glare turning to a smirk as he opened a private communication link between himself and his monotone telepath.

_-Soundwave, send the order-_

_-Lord Megatron, what about-_

_-I have told you before and I will tell you again Soundwave, he is my property and I may do what I want with him now send it!-_

_-…At once, lord Megatron-_

Footsteps echoed through the dull and dismal halls, silence hugging the walls between the three frames as they continued further and further into the unnerving structure. Prowl led his fellow Autobots as they walked through the halls, a tracker in one hand as he looked for energy signatures that were unread by the device. He'd used it to track Decepticons for vorns, almost every single con had been registered into the system, so he was looking for the one anomaly which would be their prize.

"Guys…"

The SIC stopped in his tracks from the faint noise, the trainee medic stopping quickly behind him as they hugged the wall, waiting for the signal to continue moving. Dimmed blue optics watched the Decepticons run past, grinning from optic to optic as they laughed and headed for the entrance. What they were running from he didn't know… or want to find out.

"Clear"

The whisper made his intakes slow a little from relief as both Prowl and First Aid continued on. Mirage was a few metres ahead, scoping the hallways to come to avoid any ambushes. It wasn't one of the tacticians best plans going in with only a medic and a spy for cover, but they needed the mechs on the battlefield, not running around the opponents base looking for the same goal.

A blip on the radar brought the Datsuns attention back to it, Prowl slowing down and stopping to try and relocate it again. As he turned to the left, it blipped again, weak but he was able to lock it's position. The SICs optics paled a little when he realised where the signal was coming from. It was a place no one ever wanted to venture…

_-What is it?-_

_-I've gotten a signal… it's coming from Megatrons private quarters-_

There was silence on the comms for a brief moment, Prowls doorwings twitching in time to tell him that First Aid had shuddered. The tiny movement was easily picked up by the sensors although it was hardly visible.

_-You can remain outside if you are worried First Aid-_

The private message caught the medic off guard, his visor brightening as he turned to his higher ranked friend and shook his helm.

_-I'm going; I promised Firestorm I'd protect him-_

_-As did we all. Let's move out, the faster we get him out of here the better-_

There was nods all around as the three turned, the still cloaked Mirage leading as they descended deeper into dangerous territory, optics and sensors on full, watching and waiting for any movement or enemies to try and stop them.

_Footsteps… w-why they coming back? The shooting no stopped yet… n-need to…_

Weak coughing caught the medics attention as they neared the door, his peds almost speeding up into a run as they veered closer and closer.

_I-it hurts… w-want… mama…_

"Get it open"

Mirage worked as quickly as he could, but it felt like an eternity was passing as the two stood tensed outside, keeping point in case and passing cons spotted their energy signatures.

_The footsteps… no hear them… no more… i-it too cold…_

"Got it!"

The shout made the medic jump as he quickly headed over, Prowl following behind as they all invaded the premises, weapons drawn and poised, ready to attack if need be.

_N-noise… mama?_

"Primus almighty…"

Mirage winced as his tanks churned, the energon ration he'd had earlier threatening to come back up as they looked around. The place stank of rotting oil and curdled energon, the walls splattered with life fluids which ranged from the door all the way to the berth on the far side of the room. Most of the energon was around it, smeared and mixed with oil in the dingy room, faded stains on the berth legs where they had been cleaned before but not made spotless.

No one moved or spoke, too tense to in case they found what each of them were thinking. The place wreaked of death, torture and fear, just looking around had sent a shiver up each of their spinal units. It wasn't until a quiet noise caught their attention that they came out of their rock-like stance.

"…Firestorm?"

First Aid was the first to speak, mentally cursing for how quiet and weak his voice sounded. He slowly made his way towards the noise, the quiet clinking of chains from under the tyrants berth making him tense even more, his visor lighting up as strained intakes met with the noise the closer he got.

_G…g-gentle… spark…?_

"Be careful First Aid, we don't know what's living in here"

Prowl kept an optic on the door, mostly because he didn't want to keep looking at the room. He felt almost faint seeing the state of it, but his battle computer was preventing him from offlining, reminding him that he was still in heavy Decepticon territory.

The shout from First Aid took both the spy and the tactician off guard, Mirage running over to grab and remove the trap that had gripped onto the young medics arm, metal teeth sinking in as he tried to get better grip and bite his whole arm off.

_T-the monster! I-it hurting gentle spark!_

A flick of flame took them both off guard as the thing screeched, letting go of it's prey and sinking back into the blackness under the tormenters berth. First Aid gasped quietly as he carefully reached in, a series of strained coughs and hitching systems making him dare the stunt, before he felt a weak hand try and grip his own.

"Storm…."

"G-gen-tle… s-spark…"

First Aid trembled as he pulled the wounded and dying sparkling out of the shadows, gasping quietly at the rusting holes and dry energon stains that covered him. His optics were barely lit, full of pain and terror, dry tears on his faceplates making it rough and dark. Thick chains were around the child's wrists and ankles, forcing them together in a difficult, almost submissive position. One of the chains spouted off, securing the child in his permanent position to the bed. The medic unspaced a blanket, carefully wrapping the little red mech up, before unspacing a laser scalpel and starting to cut the chain.

"I-I'll have you out soon Storm…"

_Y-you came… y-y-you all did…_

"We need to move!"

Prowl turned as alarms sounded, the monotone of an automated self destruct sequence activating booming through the speakers, alerting the three. First Aid pulled the rest of the chain away, standing and holding Firestorm close, he wasn't going to loose him again.

"We'll never get to the cells in time!"

"Call Ironhide, get him to make us a hole at the end of the maintenance hall"

Mirage nodded, hanging back a little and letting the other two run out before following, making the call and trying his best to keep his optics off the small helm First Aid was resting against his shoulder, the small helm that he'd seen only a week ago bursting with energy…

"Mirage hurry up!"

The blue and white mech looked up, the others had already made it up the stairs. There was a deafening bang as the base shook, marking their exit as the whole structure trembled, the sound of generators exploding filling his audios as he ran towards the hole, closer and closer, the shouts and yells of his comrades as he stumbled, the pain and his own scream as the building exploded outwards, taking him with it.

He felt like he was falling, then his CPU corrected him that he was. He could see the debris, but the sound of his friends was getting weaker, his vision flickering, before relighting momentarily as he collided with the ground, debris raining down like meteors from space. He could hear things now, it was dulled, like someone had stuffed cloths into his audios, but he could hear the sounds of his friends, the blurred faceplates of the CMO entering his vision as he tried to stay online. He was saying things, but what the spy couldn't make out, the pain was too unbearable as it finally won and pulled him offline, his final thought before he blacked out was if the others made it out or not...


End file.
